All the King's Men
by S. Wright
Summary: How far would you be willing go to have the person you love? What would you do to keep them by your side? Even though he never looked at you, he is still the center of your world. It is ambition, power, and their future as it is shaped by two men.
1. His family: an Introduction

Author's Note: This is not a new story, I just _really _hated the title, so I went back to the orignal.

Aside from the name change, I went through the picked through the chapters in a half-assed attempt to edit them.

* * *

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Sean Wright

Disclaimer: Not written for profit, this is only being written for my own amusement and my desire to share a story with others. I do not own Naruto.

Please respect this work of fiction. If you disagree with the character portrayals, this storyline, or anything that you feel is not cannon keep it to yourself. I am not asking you to like it; I don't care if you hate it. I just ask that you keep your reviews clean and coherent. I am open to objective criticism in regards to writing style, but if you want to complain about the relationships of certain characters then I am going to have to ask you to step outside.

Summary: How far would you be willing go to have the person you love? What would you do to keep them by your side? Even though he never looked at you, he is still the center of your world.

For love, for family, for honour, and for power this is the world shaped by two men and those who closest to them.

* * *

**All The King's Men**

**Chapter One:**

_**His family: an Introduction**_

**I**

The force behind the blow had enough power to turn stonewall into rubble. But for Naruto, it was nothing more than a glancing blow to his chest that he quickly turned to his advantage. He grabbed in the enemy nin's extended forearm, one sharp turn and Naruto rammed his right knee in the over extended limb. He dislocated his opponent's elbow and shattered his forearm in one smooth move. A scream tore from the other man's throat but a swift kick to his jaw had the dual effect of shutting him and knocking him out.

With his target down, Naruto whistled for his squad to get the hell out of there. They were to meet up at the rendezvous site in ten minutes before returning to Konoha.

Dipping his knees slightly, Naruto caught the other shinobi on his shoulders. A few hand signs and they disappeared from the remains to the enemy camp.

After leaving his captive in the in the in the ANBU processing and detention center, _Taichou_ Namikaze Naruto signed in his gear after forwarding his report to the Hokage's office before calling it a night. It was closer to four in the morning, an hour before dawn; he and his squad had returned three hours before. He had gone straight to his office to work type up his report. _**Sousui**_ Morino Ibiki had stopped by to give Naruto a personal update on the prisoner's condition. The man was alive but not talking. But it was only the second hour and Naruto knew that by mid-afternoon Morino-_sempai_ would either have gotten the information that village wanted or the man would be dead. It was rare for Morino-_sempai_ to fail to break a prisoner but then the guy was human after all.

Once all of his official duties were completed, Naruto was on left for his home.

Home was in the once abandoned Uchiha District on the north side of Konoha. But after six years, the former ghost town had become the most desired address in the entire village. Top ninja, merchants, and other celebrities of the village lived, worked, or leased home here. It was part of the appeal and creative marketing of the current head of the revitalized Uchiha family had initiated shortly after he returned to Konoha.

Naruto had lived in the district for five of those six years. He and his small family were quiet happy here. His family consisted of his spouse and five children, all sons of course, and they were expecting another addition to their family in a matter of days, twin boys.

Naruto wanted a large family, but he though five children were more than enough. But his spouse had other ideas on what constituted as a large family and had expressed a desire for at least three more children within the next two years.

He entered his home through the private gardens and made his way to the nursery were his precious little ones slept.

Quietly, Naruto slid open the shoji screen, a warm smile graced his features as his took in sight of the five little beds in the various parts of the room. The two toddler beds near the bathroom held the two middle sons. Naruto noticed that the larger toddler bed near the open window was held two lumps and that baby bed on the left side of the room was empty. In the crib, the youngest slept soundly, on his back with his little thumb in his mouth. Naruto moved to the crib to replace the blanket his son had kicked off sometime during the night.

A love that was so pure, so bright, and all consuming burned ferociously throughout Naruto's being when it came to his children. He loved them so much that it hurt with its intensity, but Naruto would never have any other way. His boys were special, they were perfect, and most importantly they were his.

Leaving his children's room, Naruto went across the hall to his nephew's bedroom. Silent as ghost, Naruto slipped into the youth's bedroom and smiled at mild bit of chaos that the boy seemed to live in.

Naruto made a mental to note to have the housekeeper stop cleaning the boy's room. His nephew was now a Chunin and at age ten, the boy was on the fast track of becoming a Jonin, therefore he could use a bit of responsibility in his life. There was rumor of the boy being named an ANBU within a matter of two years. He would be second youngest in the history of that organization and a complete year younger than Uchiha Itachi when he received his vest.

Naruto smiled down at the sleeping boy before leaning down to press a light kiss to his brow. Yes, the boy was shinobi, a Chunin, and commander of his own platoon, but for the last six years, Naruto had raised him, cared for him, and loved him as much as he his own children. In his heart, this little prodigy was still Naruto's little baby.

His bedroom was darker than night. Not an ounce of light pierced the interior of the suite. Due to years of training (home training) Naruto was able to maneuver quiet well and quietly in the pitch-black chamber. He had to learn quickly because his spouse was never in best of mood when first awakened.

Naruto was glad he showered before leaving HQ, and now that he was home, Naruto just wanted to collapse in his warm, soft bed. He sleeping robe was in the same place as always. His heart warmed as he slipped under the light summer blankets and moved towards the warm body in the center of the bed.

Long, heavy arms settled around Naruto's waist and sleepy kiss was pressed against his neck before he was pulled on top of a powerful chest and tucked beneath his spouse's chin.

"I'm home, Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

A tender kissed was pressed into his hair, "Welcome home, Naruto." Sasuke rumbled sleepily.

**II**

When he awoke, it was well into the late afternoon.

Sunlight poured through the open shoji screens and the light scent of the garden filled the room. Naruto stretched and rolled onto his back.

He allowed his senses to explain throughout his home to locate his family members. He already knew that his husband was gone along with their nephew. The children were in the garden with their governess and tutors for their lessons.

Naruto could have stayed in bed for the rest of the day, but it had been far too long since he seen his precious children. And if memory served him, it was close to Amerie's due date and Naruto needed to prepare for the birth of his and Sasuke's twins.

As he prepared for the day, Naruto ran through the list of things that he needed to accomplish before the twins were born. Sasuke had been adamant that all of their children be breast-fed so that meant finding a wet nurse for the babies. Toshihiro had not been weaned as of yet but Naruto did not want to overburden their current nurse, also Sasuke did not want the nurses to remain in their household too long. Their first nurse served both Samuru and Raidon decided that she was the Lady Uchiha. After that, Sasuke made sure that all dealings with the nurses, surrogate mothers, and even the governess were kept strictly professional.

Five children, four different mothers now with a fifth, each woman were a shinobi each was a blonde with blue eyes. Naruto had not cared if the children resembled him or not, he was just happy that Sasuke had wanted him enough to share his name and his children with him.

"_Konnichiwa, ____Naruto-__sama____," a maid bowed as he passed._

___Naruto smiled warmly at the girl as he ignored the open lust in her eyes. More servants paused in their work to greet their lord, and Naruto's smile never wavered. Here in this house, he was not _Namikaze___ Naruto, ANBU __Taichou____, or the next Hokage._

___With the Uchiha Clan symbol on his back and the gold band on his left hand defined who he was while in this house. Naruto was…_

___"__Okasan____." Samuru shout of delight filled the garden. Naruto tucked his apple into pocket of his yakata before opening his arms to welcome the dark haired little boy who threw himself into his arms. _

___Long black hair, dark eyes, and cream coloured skin each child resembled Sasuke perfectly with only the slightest variance that made them unique. Naruto moved further into the garden and was greeted by the rest of his little Sasuke clones with the rounds of "__Okasan____" as the happy children swarmed him for hugs and kisses. Sasuke was just evil Naruto would readily admit that about his husband and did with regular acerbity. That evil bastard taught _Akihiko to call Naruto okasan and Akihiko that taught it to Samuru and the rest was history.

Naruto had been gone for two months and his absence in the home was reflected in his sons not wanting him out of their sight, and Naruto happily gave in to their demands and staid in the gardens with them. Naruto listened to Samuru and Raidon's grammar and calligraphy lessons. The boys had advanced reading levels, calligraphy was practiced everyday, and all the children began music lessons at the age of two. Ji and Yuudai were working on their scales in Music Room. The merry "Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star" could be heard across the open courtyard. Toshihiro bounced happily in his Naruto's lap as Naruto read over Samuru's reading lesson while two of his clones worked with the boys as they practiced throwing their wooden shriken at soft targets.

The Uchiha genius was apparent in each child. Even in a little terror like the drooling Shiro-chan.

Akihiko returned from his missions in time for supper. Naruto had just sent the children to wash up when Sasuke came home.

Please review.


	2. Uchiha Sasuke, the king maker

**Chapter Two:**

_**Uchiha Sasuke: The phoenix of Konoha and the King Maker**_

**I**

"…to Neji and Hinata," Naruto inclined his head toward his friend and his new bride, "May you be as happy, if not happier, than the Bastard and myself," he finished cheekily.

"Just not too happy!" the drunken Kiba called out, earning a hearty blush from Hinata and harsh glares from both Neji and Sasuke. "Naruto and Sasuke still aren't allowed to be alone in Hokage-sama's office without three other people in the room with them."

The boisterous laughter from the main table had more than a few turning their attention to group of young men who seemed oblivious to others in the hall. But then it was not every day that eight most powerful men in all of five nations were seen together laughing, joking and drinking as they cheered one of their own and his blushing bride.

It had never been Neji's intention to marry his cousin. Aside from the giving the girl the respect she was due to her station, Neji rarely thought about Hinata or her sister as he went about his daily life. It was not until three years ago that anyone dared to approach him about that idea of marrying his cousin and even then, Neji did not view it as something overly personal.

Neji met Uchiha's gaze and he raised his glass to his benefactor as others toasted Gai's over enthused and rambling speech about youthful love and romance, he did so to acknowledge the man who that was responsible for this event.

It had taken three years for this day to come about, but the Uchiha wanted more than just a Hyuga bride for his eldest son and heir; Sasuke had wanted a powerful ally on the council and his own man in control of the recently restored _An__satsu Senjutsu Tokushu __Bu__tai_ ROOT division. Neji thought that Sai would have been a better choice for the post, but the Uchiha did not trust the man despite Naruto's friendship with him. Again, it was not Neji's place to question the Uchiha or his plans. The Uchiha gold spoke louder than words and he had more than enough to buy all the people and positions he needed to ensure that he achieved what he wanted.

Uchiha played the political game like a master and in the last four years, he had maneuvered all those that were loyal to Naruto into key positions within the Konoha government. Haruno Sakura had been named Taichou of the medical corps, Nara Shikamaru led The _Nijū Shotai _(a task force created by Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, for the sole purpose of tracking, capturing, and, if necessary, eliminating _Akatsuki_ members in the Fire Country. The group now specialized in solely in hunting and elimination of S-ranked _Nukenin_.) And it was the same for others who had become Naruto's close friends and allies. The Uchiha sought them all out, made back alley deals with them or out right bought their support (as it was in Neji's case, but he wasn't complaining) to garner more power for himself and to give Naruto his greatest dream.

The Uchiha had done much to ensure Naruto would become Hokage while he assumed the position of the most powerful man in the country.

This did not trouble Neji in the slightest. It wasn't as if Uchiha surrounded himself with petty, power-hungry despots whose incompetence would ruin the village; Those Uchiha sought were the best and the brightest in all the Hidden Villages. They were the paramount shinobi of Konoha. Their individual careers were the example as well as their achievements and countless accolades that were all well earned. Had it been up to the older members of the council, these positions would have wound up in the hands of individuals like Danzo or the Thirds former teammates, petty despots whose chief concerns were of their own paranoid ideas of grandeur and power.

A sneer crossed Neji's features when though of the old bastards. They were responsible for the living hell that was Naruto's early life and they tried to do so until Naruto was seventeen and that was when the Uchiha had returned to Konoha. It Uchiha's return that brought their house of cards tumbling down and cemented Naruto's position within Konoha as not only it's hero, but as the son of the Fourth Hokage.

Pale, pupil less moved to the happily smiling blond man as he bounced his youngest child on his knee, one could not help but be drawn in by that look of unrestrained affection that appeared on Naruto's face when he was in the presences of his children or his spouse—and to think the Council wanted to deny him this! It did not bother Neji at all that he was in Uchiha pocket. This man was the legacy of three geniuses, the man nicknamed the Lighting God, and to the Hyuga's he was the avenger of his late father's honor. Neji had pledged his loyalty to Naruto, but he owed Sasuke a much deeper debt.

Though it had never been his intention or desire to marry his cousin, Neji had no qualms about doing as Uchiha had asked. Had it not been for either Uchihas, Neji's current positions within both the ANBU Force and his clan would not be what they were now. The curse mark would still be upon his brow, and despite his strength and skill as shinobi, the elders of his clan would have denied him leadership position out of their petty ideas of propriety and the honor of the main branch. It had been Uchiha, as a member of the Council, that pushed, bribed, and bullied the Council into accepting Neji's nomination at the same time it had been Naruto, using every influence with the Hokage to exhort pressure the Hyuga Elders in give him the freedom to accept the position. Providing the Uchiha Clan with a bride for its heir was the least Neji felt he could do, for the life these two men who had given him.

His pale eyes moved to Hinata's obi wrapped abdomen, and sense of pride swelled within his chest for the countless time. It was hard to believe that Hinata was already well into her second trimester and in four months he was going to welcome his firstborn child into world. In her traditional wedding kimono, it was rather difficult to see the swell of her waist. Neji had rather pleased with how things had turned out for him. He had a prestigious commission within the ANBU and was the head of the Hokage personal guard with a promised advisory position within the next Hokage's council. In his personal life, even though he had married his cousin, his position within the clan had changed dramatically. He was now the heir, since theirs was patriarchic household. That blasted seal had been removed from his brow and his position was further secured thanks to the two infants growing in Hinata's womb.

She was a fertile bitch. He couldn't help the smirk that graced his thin lips. Her monthly check up revealed that Hinata was carrying twins and that one was a son and the other a girl, the promised Uchiha bride.

Neji took another sip of his wine as he basked in his good fortune. And he owed it all to a blond hair little boy that refused to be defeated and the man that would give him the world.

For Hyuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke, everything was moving along just as planned.

Hinata turned her eyes away from beaming father as he gave another toast praising the union between her and her cousin and what this farce of a marriage meant for the future of the Hyuga Clan. She was deaf to all the cries of congratulations and blind to all those that approached to offer her their best wishes and good cheer.

She had been moving on autopilot since the day began. Her aunts were shoving spiced wine into her hand from the moment she was pulled from her bed, through her torturous bath, and while she was dressed, perfumed, and painted before the ceremony began. Everything had been blur motion, colour, and sound; from the moment she was escorted from her chambers and was led to her clan's shrine to hers and Neji's entrance into the Hyuga main hall, it was all blur that left Hinata sick with despair and self-loathing.

The sickening sweet taste of celebrant sake used in her wedding ceremony still clung to her every corner of her mouth thus rendering everything else that she put in her mouth to become ash. She wanted to go away, to hide from the judgmental eyes of her peers and the sneering looks of her family's matrons, for they all knew that she had surrendered to her father's demands without a fight. That she still weak and helpless, she would never be the strong lord the clan demanded of her, she could not even fight for her own freedom to live as she wanted and for the man she loved.

Uzumaki…no, it was Namikaze, she told herself again. Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze-_Uchiha _Naruto was smiling broadly with his friends as Nara Shikamaru ended his toast. Naruto's bright yellow hair was trimmed to his close to his scalp and was brushed down, and tamed, his was dressed in the formal black hamaka with its white shirt was a far cry from the wild boy with his wind blown hair and loud orange jumpsuits, the boy she fell in love with. Still she could see him sometimes in that mature face, with his gaming smile, his boisterous laughter, and his unchanging eyes.

Hinata's heart ached for those bright eyes to see her now, for him to see her love and misery, and for Naruto to take her away from this nightmare...

Twenty months ago, Hinata was ordered before her father and the clan elders and made aware of marriage contract that was drawn up the year of her birth between the Hyuga and Uchiha clans. As shocking as that had been, it did not compare to learning that she once had elder brother, boy who had died far too soon to even become a memory in his young sister's mind. She was not given enough time to absorb the long withheld knowledge of her brother before she was being told that marriage contract was still valid and that current lord of Uchiha wished the contact to be honored.

There was sound behind that drew Hinata attention to rear of the room and the man standing there, and he most _defiantly_ did not belong there. Uchiha Sasuke, her own self-sworn enemy.

To honour his fallen student Uchiha Obito, the Fourth Hokage became determined to integrate the Uchiha Clan into the Konohakagure society, and easiest and most politically efficient way to accomplished that would was a marriage with equally powerful clan like the Hyuga Clan.

Hinata, before she even saw the light outside her mother's womb, was betrothed to the Uchiha Clan heir, Uchiha Itachi.

It was in the secondary clause of the marriage contract that Hinata would later read the statement that condemned her, a promise for if the two participants were unable to fulfill the original marriage contract then the burden fell to the heirs to fulfill the terms of the contract. Hinata could only stare stupidly as her father continued to drone on about her duties to the clan as its heir, and what this would union would mean to their clan. Though the Hyuga were vast, they were not rich, not like Uchiha, especially now. Hinata was no fool despite what the Elders believed. She knew what Uchiha was doing and she was not going to stand for it.

She had saved herself for Naruto. Her body belonged to Naruto, as did her heart and all of her love. She would never allow another man to touch what rightly belonged to the man she would one day claim as her own beloved husband.

She would not allow it!

Before her words of protest could even pass her lips, her father laid her low with two simple words…Her lord and husband.

Her lord and…

…_husband? _

Her lord and husband, meaning that matter had been done and that she was only being made aware that her life no longer belonged to her as a _fucking _courtesy.

Choked by blinding rage that sweep through her like an inferno, Hinata wasn't aware that she was moving or that she has activate her Byakugan, until her open palm was just centimeters away from the Uchiha's black heart before she torn across the room and into a far wall by the bastard's _Chidori Naginata_. Hinata rebounded painfully on the hardwood floor, the breath was gone from her body, and she lay bleeding on the floor from where her back had slammed into one of imbedded lamps in wall.

Hinata was so busy trying to heal her wound, and plotting her revenge, that she missed who the bastards had chosen as her _bloody_ "lord and husband." Not that she cared, for Hinata refused to accept another man other than Naruto-kun as her husband and lover. Not even if it was own dead fucking brother.

But it wasn't her dead brother. The choice was much, much worst.

Her small hands closed into tight fists beneath the table as Hinata fought down the urge to kill the spawn growing within her body. She tried it once before and her sister had sealed the charka pointed in her shoulders and hands until had calmed down. But god, it was so hard—

She choked back a sob when she though of how these little monsters had been conceived. A hysterical bubble of laughter nearly escaped when her beloved wished her a happy life with the man who no better than a rapist. If asked, Hinata could not in truth ever say that Neji had raped her; she had come to him willingly. She took the cup with the potion that had her aroused and ovulating. In that state, Hinata had been wanton and without shame as she called the name of the man she loved when her passion was peaked. She was so far gone by that point that she had forgotten that the Uchiha bastard along with her father had been there for the entire thing. To a certain extend she had forgotten that it was Neji rutting away between her legs, for her mind had changed the man—She did not regret any of it, except when it was announced that she was with child and how she lost her freedom.

As the night wore on, Hinata longed for the peace of mind that would come when she would finally spend a few precious moments in her beloved's arms. Hinata refused a cup of wine she wanted to be lucid when the moment came when she and Naruto would share their only dance. She desired that moment more than anything see her through this macabre play and those nights when she would lay beside her husband wishing for him.

Yet her dance never came. Naruto's attentions were on the four hell-spawn that crowded around him, each wanting him to play or see something that delighted them. Naruto was reaching the baby, with one of the younger boys leaning his tired little body against one of Naruto's strong legs. Hinata realized with a start that he was leaving.

She was the dance floor, having been asked by Kiba when Naruto left the main table. She could not get away without bringing unwanted attention to herself or embarrassing Kiba, but in the end the decision was taken out of her hands when she saw Uchiha join Naruto at the door, carrying two packs and one of the boys in his arms. Neji and her father met them at the hall's entrance, Hinata saw Neji look her way briefly before turning back to the Uchihas as they made their good-byes. The three younger men laughed at something while her father looked on slightly perplexed, but smiling nevertheless. A pair of dancers moved in between her line of sight to the door and Kiba has spun her about, that when she was facing the door, Naruto was gone, yet Neji was now at her side and was silently demanding her hand.

Naruto was blind to not just Hinata but everyone except for his family. Toshihiro needed a diaper change and Ji had gotten into fight with a couple little Hyuga kids in the garden. Sasuke was sent off to take care of Toshihiro while he went to calm down the Hyugas. He would not apologize because Ji had clearly been defending himself, but all the same it was best if they were ready to get the hell out there incase all Hell did break loose.

**II**

"I knew it was a good idea to start the boys' training early." Sasuke was still talking about the fight their three-year-old had been the night before at the Hyuga wedding and Sasuke's opinion Ji-chan had done his family name and his namesake proud. To Naruto's dismay, he did not know what they were going to do with Ji; the kid was just a natural-born troublemaker just like his namesake, the late and sorely missed Gama Sannin, Jiraiya, but he had terribly violent temper. Naruto wasn't sure they should be leaving the little boy with only the boys' governess and Sakura looking after them.

He and Sasuke were going to be Suna for the next three weeks. Their surrogate's due date was in two weeks, as this was the close of her eighth month. All the children would remain at home under the care of their governess along with Tsunade and Sakura who would be sleeping over for the benefit of the smaller ones. Temporally all of Akihiko's C and B ranked missions suspended until his uncles returned home, per his request. He was put on D-ranked missions a three-man cell of Genin, who were his age and fresh out of the Academy. The boy wanted to be close by for his young cousins who were going to miss their parents terribly and for his worried uncles' peace of mind.

Still, Naruto was upset by this new development within their son. Ji was proving to be a rather difficult child. He fought his fathers when it came to meals and bedtime. He would not listen to Naruto or his tutors. He refused to bathe and he liked to pick on his younger siblings. Sasuke often said that it was phase, but more than once Sasuke had to spank the terrible little toddler either his smart-aleck mouth or his terrorizing of Yuudai.

The last time Sasuke spanked Ji it was for cutting Yuudai's hair. Sasuke had to hold the sobbing toddler while the barber repaired the damage Ji had down the boy's once long, slightly curling black hair. Everyone said that it was just jealousy, but by then Sasuke did not give a damn. He was determined to make that boy behave and respect him now or he would have to kick his ass when he was became an unruly teenager; However, all their parental difficulties were pushed aside as Sasuke gloated over how his boy, his toddler, had beat the living hell out two little Hyuga punks.

The frown on Naruto's face said that he was tired of this current topic and quiet ready to end all talk of the boys fighting. Ji was being punished with no desserts for the day, Naruto had left a note for Sakura explaining everything, just incase she was tempted to indulge the little boy who looked too much like Sasuke for his own good.

Only Akihiko was awake when his uncles left their home that morning. Both were in civilian dress, but each had his Konoha headbands secured properly over their brows. They carried packs that contained spare clothing, their passports, and tokens with the Hokage's seals that showed they were only leave and not missing Nins. Akihiko was reminded of phone numbers and was admonished repeatedly by his overprotective blond uncle to keep his cellular phone turned on and charged. The two exchanged hugs at the Uchiha District gates, his Uncle Sasuke just clapped him on the shoulder and reminded him that he was in charge until they returned home. Akihiko puffed out his chest and proudly declared that they could count on him. That earned him gentle poke to his brow from Sasuke. Then they were gone.

Akihiko scrubbed at the spot his were his uncle's fingers had rested, a warm smile graced the boy's face all the while.

Delicate feet rushed across the cold hardwood floor to the open door of that led to private bath of the suite before coming to a quick stop. The sound of another being sick was what greeted Neji early that morning.

He would have winced in sympathy for his new bride, but it was too early for that and he didn't give a shit.

Rolling back onto his side, Neji pulled the duvet up to his chin as he tried to block out the sound of Hinata's retching. A quick scan of Byakugan revealed that his children were still safe and that crazy little bitch was not attempting to harm them again. With a broad yawn, Neji drifted back to sleep. His last thoughts were of placing the family's cursed seal on his wife if she attempted to harm his children while they were still in vitro, again. Neji would do it if he deemed it necessary.

He may not love his wife, but Neji believed strongly in protecting what was his, and those little babies were most defiantly his.

"You are a fool, Hinata," he murmured sleepily. "Naruto will never love you; the Uchiha will never let him go."

* * *

Now that the introduction is done, lets move on to the story.

Please review.


	3. Orochimaru liked to talk about the past

Disclaimer: Not written for profit, this is only being written for my own amusement and my desire to share a story with others. I do not own Naruto.

This chapter will contain a lot of flash backs, so for confusion sake the flashbacks will in italics and present in normal print. Okay? Good. Then let's read.

Oh, I would also like to say thank you to Jelp for allowing me to use Kakashi's and Naruto relationship from her wonderful _Restless_ Series. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_**When he was feeling nostalgic, Orochimaru would talk to me about the past.**_

**I**

_**The Past.**_

_**The Village Hidden in the Rain.**_

_**Ten years ago.**_

_Uchiha Itachi had just turned nineteen._

_He was nineteen and according to Kisamae, the boy, now a man, needed to celebrate his manhood like a man. Kisamae's idea of how to celebrate Itachi's newfound manhood meant dragging the youth to the red light district and finding him a woman for the evening._

_The opposite happened, much to Kisamae's disappointment, but he knew Itachi, and Itachi was good kid, who still had high standards in regards to decency and ethics, despite having killing his entire clan. Kisamae understood this, and it was why he kept Itachi's secret to the end. He never told another soul about the girl Itachi had married on his nineteenth birthday or the child he had fathered. As long as they did not become liabilities to their mission, Kisamae could pretend they that neither existed._

_Itachi saw his small family as often as he could and he tried to provide for his new family. He purchased a flat for his wife, he gave her a large portion of the small fortune he amassed as part of his take from the Akatsuki. Itachi made sure that nothing that belonged to him was ever left in the flat for fear of his wife's and their unborn child's safety. _

_His wife was an understanding woman, as well as kind and infinitely patient. Itachi knew that his parents would have accepted Mai, despite the circumstances that led to their meeting; Itachi had paid family debt and released her from bondage. He then restored her honour by giving her his family name and making her his bride. They were barely more than children, but life had forced them to mature faster and with little joy. Mai had been seventeen and he was just nineteen, and both were alone in this world so they tried to take comfort in each other and make the best of their situation. _

_Itachi did care for his wife. Neither were prepared or believed that they were in love with each other, they respected and cared for the other. Itachi tried his best to there for Mai throughout her pregnancy and he made sure that he was there for his child's birth, and now he had a son. It was with great pride and a broken heart named his son Uchiha Akihiko Sasuke._

_If he could have done anything else in that one perfect moment, Itachi have wanted to his brother there with him. He would have given anything for Sasuke to know that he was now an uncle, that there was any other Uchiha in their too small, little family. Yet as was everything that seemed to define his life, Itachi knew such a thing was impossible. _

_Sasuke would never meet his nephew much less come to know of the boy's existence if Itachi had his way. He wanted to protect his son from the horrors of his past sins and the wraith of his brother's righteous vengeance. Even though he had long accepted a his guilt and the forced rejection of his only kin, Itachi still longed for the family he had lost and never ached for them more than in this moment._

_Itachi pressed a tender kiss to his infant son's brow as he hummed the lullaby that his okasan sang to him and to Sasuke, all the while wishing she was there with him._

_**Nine years ago.**_

_He had cancer._

_The doctor had to turn away from the devastated young man sitting his office, he could not bear to see the awful horror on the stricken boy's face. _

_The was a terrible, agonizing blow to a young man who had lost so much, this news just what brought Uchiha Itachi low. _

_He had cancer. _

_The doctor was speaking again, talking about possible treatments options and the latest in medications that could help treat and put the disease in remission…but Itachi had very few options available to him and his chances were surviving even another year were not promising. The disease had spread to his bones and was spreading. Even the best of treatment would not stop the enitivable. _

_Itachi had never complained about the pain that he felt in his body. He looked upon his illness as divine retribution for killing his family, even though he had been ordered to do so. He deserved punishment for abandoning his brother thus allowing that rotten corpse Orochimaru to get his hands on the boy and now Sasuke too was missing nin with a bounty on his head._

_And he has cancer. What a wonderful fucking end to the fucked up fucking mess that was his wretched life._

_"Goddamn it!" Itachi exploded. Damn it all, straight to Hell. Everything was falling apart and he was fucking dying. What kind of clan leader was he if could not protect those he cared about? What kind of father or brother was he if he left his child alone in the world or his brother with that psychopath? What kind of useless bastard was he if he could…_

_Itachi did not know that he was crying, sobbing hysterically until he felt the doctor's arms around his shoulders and the soothing patting on his back telling him to just let it all out. _

_Itachi had not cried since the awful night he failed to protect his clan and he was crying again for the same reason. He failed once again to protect his family._

_**Eight years ago.**_

_He was done. His final duty to his clan and his village was done. The threat to his brother had been eliminated and Itachi had passed down every form of jutsu he had learned from the Uchiha Clan, his Jounin instructors in Konohakagure and everything that he had mastered from his years as a spy within Akatsuki to Sasuke and now Itachi could finally receive his peace._

_The old monk that had performed his wedding had helped the young shinobi come to terms with his guilt. He had spoke of absolution then to a lost girl and heart sick boy, and few years later when Itachi had come stumbling into his temple again, the old monk gave him hope. _

_His life was so different from the one that was started in Konohakagure, there were so many things that he regretted but not this moment with his brother. His last vision of this mortal life was seeing his mother's smiling face on Sasuke's startled one. He had missed his little brother terribly but he had enjoyed playing this final game with him. It was always so easy to rile Sasuke up, even after all this time Sasuke still fell for the same bait only to end up being flicked in the forehead. _

_The smile on Uchiha Itachi's face was a real smile. It was honest and pure. And it was the last time Sasuke would see older brother as he had been before that terrible night._

_Itachi was gone._

_**Seven months later the same year.**_

_A Chidori through that crazy bitch's black heart ended Karin's miserable existence. On the floor, under the wild-eyed witch, was a terrified little boy. The boy was about three-years-old with soft black hair, and dark brown eyes in a sweet baby's face that endeared him to the small band of misfits. _

_The child had been recently entrusted to Sasuke by his dying mother._

_The boy's mother had been Sasuke's sister-in-law, Uchiha Mai the marriage license had read, Itachi's wife. It was dated three years before on Itachi's birthday no less. Years before seeing the license and delicate woman would have been a surprise, but Sasuke remembered his brother, therefore it was no shock only bitterness he felt as he laid the blame at the feet of those bastards in Konoha. _

_The letters Itachi had left his son had explained everything to his brother that Sasuke would have never been able to ask. Mai had planned to give them to Akihiko when he was older so that he would know of his family and to not hate his uncle, she gave them and her son to her husband's brother because she wanted Sasuke to raise her son without the guilt of murdering his brother shrouding his heart._

_Mai died a week later in Grandma Cat's den from consumption. Fate was meant to leave Akihiko an orphan, it up to Sasuke to make sure the boy had a chance at better life than his parents and Sasuke had. As a start to his plan, Sasuke added Mai's ashes to the urn that contained Itachi's ashes. He vowed to give them a proper memorial once he had given their son a home. _

_*.*.*_

_Sasuke had been aware of the change within Karin long before Suigetsu decided to share his observations with him. _

_Suigetsu was a killer, first and foremost, therefore he no reservations about killing children, even infants still in their mothers' wombs. Yet even he understood there were just some people you did not fuck with, even their family was off limits, if you had any commonsense and Suigetsu knew that Uchiha Sasuke was one of those people._

_Karin was the one who lacked commonsense._

_When he was sure Sasuke was not listening, Suigetsu had tried warning Karin to leave the child alone. He told her in non-uncertain terms what would happen to her if she harmed the boy but Karin refused listen to reason. She though too highly of herself and Sasuke's value for her. In Sasuke's eyes, they were all expendable; but in Karin's fevered brain, she saw herself in a position that had become threatened by the little boy and she was going to eliminate that threat._

_Exasperated and slightly worried about Sasuke's possible reaction were something to happen to the little boy Suigetsu took it upon himself to become the child's keeper. Even in front of Sasuke, Suigetsu took on the role of bodyguard and caregiver to the littlest Uchiha. He had gone so far to have enlisted Juugo's service as another silent caregiver when he had to be away from Akihiko for more than a few hours. As the group travelled throughout the five nations, Suigetsu amused everyone with his worst rendition of a nursemaid. It was amusing to see the fearsome Mizu Nin falling over himself to ensure that the little boy was feed, bathed, amused, and generally happy. Most important that Akihiko was kept away from Karin and her machinations. Though Suigetsu motivations for caring for the child were altruistic, (he enjoyed living just as much as the next guy,) it was obvious that Suigetsu had developed an attachment and affection for the boy that had developed in spite of Suigetsu's nature. He personally prepared all of the Akihiko's meals, he made sure he always had the softest futon with plenty of blankets if they were in an inn and on the road, he was the lone sentinel resting as close as he dared to the little boy sleeping on his uncle's bedroll. Suigetsu always stepped in when Karin offered to assist in caring for the boy even if Sasuke had asked her. He may have not liked Karin, but he did try to save her life, she deserved that much consideration. Still his best intentions were for naught thus he eventually gave up and left Karin to her fate. _

_Some people had to learn the truth the hard way and Karin, despite her intelligence, she was hopelessly stubborn and to her own detriment unnecessarily cruel. She was bound and determined to suffer Sasuke's wraith. _

_Like all those who came of age under Orochimaru's tender guidance, Karin was cruel, self-serving, and slightly mad. Sasuke was not blind to any of this and it was solely for that reason that he sent Suigetsu away for an hour while Juugo was meditating leaving him and Karin alone with Akihiko in the abandoned house they had been living in for the last month._

_Karin struck as soon as she no longer felt Sasuke's charka signature in the house. Akihiko did not have chance to scream nor did Karin feel it as the Chidori tore through her back and out of her breast. Her heart and both lungs were destroyed when Sasuke forced his hand through her back his lighting charka blew out the front of her chest, leaving nothing but gapping, gory mess of an imploded ribcage and the stink of cooked flesh and the child's cries filling the air. Karin was dead before she hit the ground and Sasuke was already gone from the house with Akihiko in his arms, as he called for Suigetsu as the little boy bleed out his life in his arms. _

_Karin had managed to get to Akihiko before Sasuke killed her. She had stabbed him in his lower abdomen, away from his vital organs and was going to drag the kunai across his belly, eviscerating the child. Sasuke had prevented the worst from happening, but he had failed to prevent the initial wound. Neither boy was a medic, Karin had served in that capacity, but she was dead at Sasuke's feet, yet with his nephew's life hanging in the balance, Sasuke made a decision that could only end in two ways but he was willing to take that risk for Akihiko. _

_They were in Fire Country already, at normal speed Konoha was at least a day's run from their hide out. With his speed, Sasuke could be there within hours. Sasuke was aware of what awaited him in Konoha were he just to show up, but he put his faith in Suigetsu and Juugo, and that would not let him die. _

_It was nightfall when Sasuke arrived in Konoha and Sasuke immediately headed towards the one person that could save his nephew. He did not care that he might be imprisoned on sight, Sasuke knew he would freed in a matter of days, if not hours, but none of that mattered now. The only thing that was important to him was that Akihiko be all right. _

_*.*.*_

_The Council had wanted his head. They though that they would have Itachi's son to groom into the perfect weapon only to have the boy snatched from their grasps by Suigetsu who had infiltrated the village two days later and whisked the frightened child away from the strangers. _

_The Council and the Hokage realized soon after just how powerful Sasuke had become and this had nothing to with his mastered jutsu. Sasuke had an army of followers, loyal only to him, ready to fall on Konohakagure if any harm befell their leader. _

_He also had information, the kind of information that brought down the three supposedly powerful Council members. The destruction of the Uchiha Clan and the coercion of Uchiha Itachi were acts of treason that none on the Council could deny. _

"_What had been done to that boy," the Fifth hard tone lowered the head of every citizen of Konohakagure in shame for their combined past, "what was done to Jonin Uchiha Itachi was so a crime so terrible that it can never be forgiven." Her golden eyes met Sasuke's dark one once more and the Hokage bowed low before the young man. "Yet I ask for forgiveness, Uchiha-san, on the behalf of my people and this village. Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Akihiko, I, Tsunade of the Senji Clan and Hokage of Konohakagure, humbly beg of you to forgive the all that was done to your clan by my Grandfather and his followers. I, also the sole surviving student of the Third Hokage, ask that you forgive my teacher for not saving your brother or defend your clan. I humble myself to ask that you forgive my comrade, Orochimaru for his attempt to end your own life, Uchiha-san. And I ask that you forgive me for allowing this travesty to continue for as long as it has."_

_Those cold dark eyes never left the prostrate woman. She had another confession for the public but that was for another day, when a loud, unrefined shinobi with sun bright hair would learn the truth of his own legacy and how it was tied to the Uchiha's because Sasuke willed it so. _

v.V.v

Their twins turned six months old today.

Normally this would be a day of excitement and celebration in the Uchiha household. It was late autumn, and that school season had begun and that translated into was cold and flu season for any household that had one child or more.

Akihiko had was staying with Umino Iruka since he was the only one not have come down with the nasty sickness that Samuru had brought home from the germ infested nest of iniquity that was Konoha Primary School. Sasuke had placed the boy there until he was old enough to enroll in the Shinobi Academy to continue with his basic education and to become used to other people outside of his family.

Naruto hated the place with a passion, even though Akihiko had gone there and survived. The school taught the basics elementary education with the main focused being on reading, writing, and mathematics and the children seemed to like it there. None of this meant that Naruto like that freaky little happy place. He believed that it corrupted the innocent. Why? His number one argument was that they allowed Ebisu to teach there and that guy was as big as pervert as they come. So if they allowed a pervert like that to teach there who knew what was really going on?

Uzumaki was whining pitifully in his bassinet and that woke up Itachi. Sasuke looked up from his place on the couch and started to rise, but the snot-faced Toshihiro began to whimper when his Da-da moved causing Sasuke to attend to baby in his lap.

Buried under a quilt at the other end Samuru black head rose and little boy croaked for more juice while Raidon cried for Okasan to tend to his red little nose. Ji was heavily medicated and sleeping on the other side of Sasuke on the couch. The little boy's mucus covered hand was buried his father's long black hair. Sasuke swore he was going to chop all his hair, but he wouldn't, seeing as how his boys liked holding onto his normally braided hair or playing with when they were roughhousing with their Otosan.

Yuudai came trotting back into the family room, holding onto Baa-chan's dainty fingers. Thought the little boy's face was still bright with fever, thankfully, he had finally stopped vomiting.

After tucking her grandson back into his nest of covers on the loveseat, Tsunade joined Naruto with the twins. She took Itachi from his bassinet and checked to baby over before placing a light sleep jutsu on him. She had done the same to Dai-chan and she was now going around performing the same jutsu on each of her grandsons. Except for Ji-chan. For him, Tsunade had given him drugs. Lots and lots of drugs and that kid would sleep good for the rest of the day and through the night. Or so they hoped. The boy was too active even when ill, that he could give Naruto a run for his money on one of his best days.

*.*.*

After a yearlong mission, Hatate Kakashi had finally returned to Konohakagure. His first stop was the memorial stone to pay his respects to his first friends from his Genin years. His second stop was at the Hokage memorial to pay his respects to his former Sensei and unknown brother, the Fourth Hokage.

Upon leaving the markers, Kakashi went to make his report to the Hokage. He was somewhat surprised to find that she was not there. Not wanting to deal with the clerks in the mission room, Kakashi decided he would drop his report off with his nephew or his nephew's husband depending on who was in their office that morning, before he headed home to his own small family. Just as he reached the ANBU Headquarters, Kakashi ran into Yakama Ino. The girl had been recruited by Morino Ibki because of her family's kekki-geniki. She was a sergeant, many believed to be on fast track to making Taichou within a few years.

To Kakashi, she was an annoying chatterbox and gossip who did not know where her nose belonged or how to stay out of people's lives. Kakashi was yet to forgive the little tart for attacking his nephew shortly after he and Sasuke took their relationship public. Nor could he forget the scene she caused at his own wedding. Sasuke and Sakura had come to blows when his former female student had admitted that she allowed Ino in the Uchiha compound. Ino had told her that she forgotten her invitation and had easily explained why her name did not appear on the guest list.

Even after all these years, Kakashi's family was wary of the woman. Sakura had severed her ties with Ino after the wedding and the Fifth would not include Ino in missions with any of them.

It was from the stalker that Kakashi learned that his nephews had taken a family leave of absence. The entire village was talking about how all the Uchiha children had caught some nasty little cold. Ino like the other women in the village had left a care package for the children. Kakashi doubted any of the packages would be accepted or needed since the Hokage was personally attending to her adopted grandchildren, never mind that Sasuke did not trust the villagers when it came to his family. There had been too many death threats against the Uchiha's spouse and children by desperate women and noble families who wanted Sasuke and his wealth.

Kakashi left his report with Naruto's assistant before leaving HQ.

His home was in the Uchiha district and part of the main compound that made up the Clan leader's estate. Kakashi thought to stop by but he had his stepson to worry over and Kurenai would not like appreciate having his germ infested self in their home.

As he passed by the main house, Kakashi caught sight of Sasuke personal bodyguards setting fire to the care packages from the people in the village, right in the face of those who had brought some of them. Suigetsu drew one of his swords when a more vocal fat woman of middle years tried to push her way towards the gates dragging behind her a pretty face girl who was clutching a basket to her chest.

Kakashi had seen the woman before. She had been the wife of prominent military surgeon who had left her for a younger, pretty woman. The lady had been hounding Sasuke for three years now dragging that girl behind her. Hell, Sasuke point blank told the woman that he would slit her fucking throat if she came anywhere near him or his family.

The desperation of the social climbers, they were a continuing source for Kakashi's personal amusement.

His home was quiet. Kakashi decided against going up stairs so soon. He cleaned up in the first floor guest room. He found a pair of his pajamas in the laundry dryer, freshly washed, and comfortable. Kurenai must have guessed his arrival and left them for him. These simple things that most men would have long taken for granted were what Kakashi had come to appreciate about married life. The fresh warmed clothes left in the dryer when he retuned from long missions. The delicious home cooked meal that graced the table before he left in the mornings and those waiting for him when he came home in the evening.

His friends had used to joke that he was been putting on weight since his marriage while trying to grab little treats from his desk. That had been true, little packages of baked goods were often tucked away in the bento he would bring from home when his was duties allowed him to be near the village or when it was long trip. It was little things like that along with the warm, welcoming feeling that surrounded his home, made married life a gift that he would never take for granted.

After a quick shower, Kakashi headed upstairs to his bedroom and to his wife.

Kurenai was asleep, her lovely face turned towards the open window and her nightstand. A photograph she and Asuma were there along with a photograph of their son. Kakashi understood Kurenai still mourned Asuma as well that a part of her was still in love with him. He did not begrudge her this nor was did it upset him. Asuma would always be apart of their family and though Kakashi was here now instead of his friend, he was forever grateful for his friend for this opportunity—Kakashi's own second chance at life.

He believed that Kurenai felt the same, beside the photograph she, her late love and his friend, was a photograph of them: Kakashi and Kurenai. It was the first and last time the village had caught a glimpse of his full face and it was because his wife was kissing him.

*.*.*

Hinata watched impassively as the nurse took Neji's daughter away. She was such a beautiful baby, everyone said so, even the stoic Uchiha who never praised any woman, was unrestrained in his admiration for the newest Hyuga princess.

She had Hinata's coloring and perfect mix of both her parents' best features. Masami was the jewel of the Hyuga's crown. Hinata's hands itched to rid the world of that spawn. But she could not move from her chair, she was confined to it and her bedroom while her body healed and yet she was still restrained like wild animal for those two creatures to suck her dry. She turned her face away, ignoring the children forced into her body and cut out of her. If she could only reach a kunai then this entire nightmare would be over!

"…Hinata?" warm, rich voice of played softly on her ears but she ignored it.

Kurenai watched with a broken heart as her former student was restrained after being forced to nurse her own children. It was the only way to protect Hinata, Neji had explained to when Kurenai had first protested the treatment of her student.

But Kurenai had been there when Hinata had tried to kill Uchiha Samuru and Raidon. There was no doubt in her mind that Hinata would not hesitate to murder her own children. Several weeks after she had given birth, Hinata in a moment of madness spirited the boys from their pre-school and taken them to the river where she tried to drown them. Naruto had been the one to find them.

Kurenai had never wondered how far Naruto would have gone had she not been there to stop him. A chill raced down her spine as she involuntarily recalled his bloody hand and forearm appearing from Hinata's back just as the Rasanga's energy dispersed. It was only when he heard the sound of his crying scared children did Naruto drop Hinata's body, but not after he had plunged the kunai Hinata had in her hands into Hinata's own neck.

Kurenai brushed the long bangs from Hinata's eyes. The ugly wound had long since healed, once again leaving Hinata's slender alabaster neck unmarred and pristine. The promises of Hinata's childhood had been fore filled, never before had there such a beautiful woman in all of Konohakagure. Hinata's beauty was unrivalled and her insanity amplified this.

It was obvious that Neji did not love her, not as a husband should love his wife. But he cared for Hinata as the mother of his children and because she was still his family. Kurenai had heard rumors of his infidelity, but that wasn't important as along as the women were unseen and there were no bastard children running about the village. But then no one faulted Neji for not waiting to bed his own wife. The woman would never love him, she was loathed to his touch, and she hated the children she bore him. She refused to give up on her childhood fascination with Naruto.

Kurenai thoughts drifted to her own son who was currently out with his father and cousin. She could not image hurting her son or denying him her love. He was the most important person in her world.

Kurenai pressed a tender kiss to Hinata's brow and promised to visit again soon. As she pushed open the shoji screen door, she felt her heart twist when she heard the broken woman softly call out the name of her obsession.

Hinata's heart began to beat wildly in her chest. It was he; it was her love. He had come for her. Naruto-kun, she wanted to call out to him but she had been warned before of what would happen to her and her love if she so much as whispered about the happenings within the Hyuga household.

II

_**Otokagure **_

_**Ten years ago**_

_Orochimaru was in one of his moods again. Sasuke had learned from experience that it was best to just let the madman perform his little ceremony of drinking sake and reading that damned little orange book than to disturb Orochimaru. _

_Today was not a good day to bother the Sannin, not even Kabuto would approach Orochimaru on days like this. It was best to just him read his perverted little books and drink his alcohol. When he snapped out of it then Sasuke's training would resume. _

_Unfortunately, Orochimaru was not just content to read and slip his drink in silence that afternoon. Sasuke was often forced to join his sensei in his chamber and listen to the old man talk._

_Old men liked to talk about the past, Sasuke recalled from his earlier childhood. His great uncles like to gather all the little Uchihas around and tell them stories about the old battles and daring mission. Orochimaru was no different. He liked to reminiscence on his days in Konohakagure, the fun days when it was just him, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. They had their adventures, not all of them were related to their shinobi training. It was jus the three of them together and that was all that mattered._

_While he was drunk, Orochimaru would sometimes laugh or tell horrible jokes that never brought a smile to Sasuke's unyielding face. Then there were those days when those cold tawny eyes would be filled with an emotion that no one would ever attribute to the mad man…Sorrow. And it was on those days that Orochimaru would pull out one of the Ichi Ichi Paradise books and pour himself a saucer of sake and read._

_Sasuke did not know who this Jiraiya was other than he was the author of those foul little books and Orochimaru's best friend. Tsunade, she was medical nin that Orochimaru held in the highest regard, was now Hokage of their former village. Both had been former teammates of his and both were two of the Legendry Sannin. _

_But today was one of those strange days. Kabuto was out and Orochimaru was drunk and reading. He had called Sasuke to him and as soon as the boy had entered his chamber, Orochimaru had tossed one of those despicable little orange books in his direction. _

_"If I recall correctly, Kakashi-kun was an avid fan of Jai's little novels." The old man waved Sasuke to one of the low cushions on the floor. "Minato almost ripped Jai's head off when he learned that his student was reading the pervert's pornography."_

_"And why should I be forced to read this filth?" Sasuke demanded._

_Absently, Orochimaru raised his little dish of sake to his lips, his eyes never leaving the pages of his book. "You have come to that certain age when a young man becomes curious about certain things regarding their bodies." Orochimaru took another sip, "I have no desire to explain these things to you, nor do I trust Kabuto to tell you anything useful or something that might not scar you for life." He finished blandly. "If you must, look upon this as something educational so when you finally do get a woman under you, you'll know what is expected of you."_

_Sasuke had to catch himself when he felt his lips start to quirk at the corners. Orochimaru had a dry, sarcastic sense of humor that he often blamed on Jiraiya. _

_Sasuke turned the book over in his hands and read the cover. A soft smile of remembrance graced his features as he though of the masked ninja with his bright silver hair. Ichi Ichi Tactics, it was Kakashi-sensei's favorite book._

_Orochimaru glanced at his student over his own reading material, a sad little smile that Sasuke did not see was on his face. "Minato never knew that I was the one that gave the boy the book. Jai never told him neither did Kakashi…" _

_Only when Orochimaru's voice trailed off did Sasuke raise his eyes, only to see the other man reading his book as he sipped his sake._

v.V.v

Sasuke watched his nephew go through the kata for the fifth time. Each time the boy went through his form he became more confident and mastered just a bit more. Seated in the grass near his otosan's feet, Samuru watched his cousin move flawless through the traditional Uchiha fighting style in awe.

Samuru rested his tired little body against his Otosan's leg, otosan's jacket lay over the boy's thin shoulders, keeping him warm, and otosan's scent was comforting. Soon enough, Akihiko was done. Sasuke reached down, gently shaking his son's head tell the boy to get up, it was time to get back.

Akihiko reminded Sasuke that he promised to treat them an ice cream. Akihiko bounced around his uncle, laughing in delight as the giant man scooped his cousin up to lightly toss the little boy onto his back.

Akihiko loved these moments when his uncle stopped being sensei and was just Otosan. Akihiko grabbed his uncle's free hand, a happy smile on his face as he stared adoringly up at his hero.

*.*.*

_**Konohakagure**_

_**Seven years ago**_

_He never got the appeal of pushing people into walls or any hard surface then slamming another body before biting the hell out of partner. _

_Naruto tried to voice his displeasure as he was the party currently suffering against a wall with Sasuke's wickedly sharp teeth were nibbling on Naruto's exposed collarbone. _

_He groaned as the Sasuke's right hand slipped further down into Naruto's open trousers. Strong, long fingers ghosted over his cock before gently grasping his scrotum to fondle his sac. A deep seated groan escaped Naruto's lips as the hand moved up to penis, Sasuke lightly traced the vein on the underside of the violently twitching appendage before the cruel bastard settled on teasing the dripping tip._

_"Sasuke," Naruto moaned. God, he wanted to push the other man away—Hell, how had he ended up in the situation in the first place? Naruto was just doing his damn job by watching this place, when Sasuke had called him over saying he needed some help moving a wardrobe out of his nephew's bedroom and the next Naruto knew his mask was gone, his clothes were hanging off his body, and Sasuke was on him like a fucking leech._

_Another moan and this time Naruto tried to pull away but Sasuke pressed his hips into Naruto's and that damned sneaky hand glided along bare skin to move to his lower back…Naruto jumped as that devilish hand dove into the clef of his rear. Naruto did not have time to think before his legs were kicked further apart then that wide palmed hand began to rub his spread cheeks. _

_"…please, I don't want this." Naruto breathed out. He tried again to push Sasuke away only to stiffen as his body was penetrated._

_Eyes the color of night stared into his shocked eyes. Sasuke watched Naruto, studying his most minuet reaction before a slow, mocking smirk twisted his sculpted lips._

_"You don't want this, Naruto." He said lazily. "You don't me want tasting you, touching you—fucking you?" One ebony brow rose mockingly. "Poor little Naruto," he tsked. "Do you honestly think I am not going have you?"_

_"Sasuke," Naruto swallowed hard even as another dry finger was pressed into his body. "Please, we're friends. Think about what this'll do to our friendship…" He trailed off as the other openly scoffed at his plea._

_Those dark eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Does this look like I want to be your fucking friend, Naruto?" Sasuke jerked Naruto's body closer to his, his free hand going up to Naruto's untamed blond locks and the other buried itself in that tight little opening. "Does this feel like I give a damn about your precious little friendship?" Sasuke gave Naruto's head a violent little shake. "The only thing I want from you is your ass in my bed every night and my goddamned name on every fucking piece of official piece of paper related to you." Those evil fingers went deeper. "Do you understand me, Naruto?"_

_No, Naruto did not understand. He did not understand why he hadn't knocked the hell out of Sasuke and was running for the door. He did not understand why he was pulling that bastard closer, fighting to get his clothes off while helping Sasuke strip him of his own. Naruto did not understand why he was on his back, his left leg thrown over Sasuke's shoulder screaming like a wanton slut as the other man relentlessly pounded him into the floor. He did not understand but he knew this was what he wanted. If this was all that Sasuke had to give him then Naruto would accept it because it was Sasuke. It was Sasuke and Naruto would do anything to keep him._

_Naruto awoke with a start. His senses expanded before immediately focusing on the only other person in the house. _

_"This wasn't rape." Sasuke's dark voice wrapped around him, a shudder went down Naruto's spine. "Uzumaki?"_

_Sasuke sat on mound of pillows beneath an open window, his dark eyes fixed on the man decadently draped over his bed. Naruto rolled this side to meet his friend—Naruto frowned, Sasuke did not want to be his friend, he wanted to be his husband—gaze. Pale blond lashes lowered over dark blue eyes as he blew out a breath. It was obvious what Sasuke wanted him to be considering the positions that they had assumed during their tryst. _

_Hearing his name Naruto met that demanding gaze. What did Sasuke want? He didn't need reassurances Sasuke should know by now to whom and where Naruto's loyalties rested. How could he doubt that Naruto wouldn't want this? If this was what Sasuke wanted then Naruto wanted it too. _

_"No, Uchiha, this was not rape." His lips curled up into at corners into a small smirk. "Beside, I would never lie down and let you or anyone fuck me. I would kill you first, bastard."_

_"Still so vulgar, Naruto?" Sasuke drawled with a lazy smirk crawling over his lips._

_"Just stating the facts, Sasuke." Naruto grinned._

_Sasuke snorted and Naruto laughed. _

_This was what he wanted._

*.*.*

Bright blond hair gave away the other man's position and Sasuke did not hesitate to send his men in to ambush his spouse.

A shout of surprise brought a small smile to his lips as Naruto scooped up the gaggle of little boys before dumping them all on the puffed futon before the fireplace. Sasuke looked down at the infant in his lap who had started at first shout. Dark brown eyes met Sasuke's own. He raised the baby until the child's soft clothed belly was level to his face Sasuke rubbed his nose against the stomach, causing baby Itachi to laugh in delight at his father's antics.

Akihiko decided to join in on the fun; the little shinobi took a flying leap to land on his laughing uncle's back. Naruto went down with a hearty booming laugh that encouraged the other children to climb onto the wide muscular back. Little hands grabbed at short blond hair as little bodies hung off the powerful biceps like little monkeys as they tried to scramble on Naruto's shoulders and back.

"Kaa-san," Dai and Jai were screaming in Naruto's ear. Naruto pushed himself up to his knees, his hands flashed a familiar seal, there was small pop, and there were three more Naruto's for the children to play with.

Leaving his shadow clones to his children, Naruto gently extracted himself from the play to stumble over to the couch where their nanny sat with Uzumaki.

"Hey, big-boy," Naruto smiled as he took his son, "How's my little boy?"

Dark brown eyes fixed on the familiar blue ones and the baby smiled his toothless smile up at him.

"He's leaving tomorrow."

Sasuke glanced at the man seated on the other side of the overstuffed couch in the Uchiha's family room. Naruto's uncle, Kakashi had come to spend the night with his nephew and his family since it would be the last time he would see Naruto for a year.

"He'll be leaving before dawn," Sasuke pressed a soft kiss to his son's soft black hair. "It will be harder for him to leave if the children are awake."

"Thankfully, this will be his last mission outside of the village as an ANBU," Kakashi reached over to tickle the baby's tummy. He looked at Sasuke then, "What do you plan to do about Nara?"

Sasuke did not wince when Itachi gave a violent tug on his hair. Years of children pulling on his hair had desensitized Sasuke's scalp. "As long as Shikamaru is with Temari-hime, he has the protection of both the Kazakage and the Hokage. Until he makes a mistake, Nara is safe."

"Kurenai is worried. We don't want him near Isoka; he is making my son uncomfortable."

Sarutobi Isoka was the son of Shikamaru's late sensei. Everyone could respect that Shikamaru wanted to pass on his teacher's legacy to boy, but ever since Kurenai and Kakashi announced their relationship, Asuma's former students were not very pleased with that and they were very vocal in their displeasure. All three seemed to have forgotten that Kakashi had been a friend of Asuma and Kurenai and that Kurenai had asked Kakashi to be Isoka's godfather long before they began their intimate relationship. In fact things had gotten so bad that Naruto and Ino had almost come to blows just as recently as last week in the market place was reason enough for her to be on Sasuke's shit list.

"I will do what I can," Sasuke told him. "I still need Nara on the Council to ensure that Naruto is named Hokage next year, but I will do what I can for you and Kurenai. We are family after all." He grinned down at the smiling baby in his lap, "I think it's time for someone to see Okasan." He put the baby on his shoulder then stood up. His handsome spouse smiled warmly at Sasuke as the other man sat down beside him.

Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's heavy shoulder after pressing a quick kiss there. "I'm going to miss this," Naruto said softly. "I'm going to miss them."

Sasuke looked out at their laughing children; the warmth of their home was centered by the small man at his side. He could have killed Tsunade for taking his children's mother away from them for so long.

"They will be alright." Sasuke looked down at blond head resting against his arm. "They will fine because they know their Okasan will be coming home to them." Naruto looked up at him, "You will come home, Naruto, because our children expect it of you."

"Sasuke—" Naruto was silenced by his spouse sudden kiss.

"You will come back to me," Sasuke told him, "Even if I must drag you from the gates of Hell, you will always come back to me."

* * *

Please review.


	4. Sketches of Our Daily Lives

**Chapter Four:**

_**Sketches of Our Daily Lives While Missing You **_

**I**

_**Father's Day**_

Getting the boys sit still long enough of have their photograph taken was a nightmare and hassle. The children's nanny had a firm grip on Jiraiya's right hand to hold the hyper little boy in place after Sasuke had dragged him back from the toy bin that the idiot photographer had in corner.

Sasuke swore that he going to kill Konohamaru next time he saw that little fucker.

That little bastard knew, _he knew_, Ji had a hyperactivity disorder and his _only_ acceptable sweet snacks were dried fruits.

So what did that little prick do?

He gave Ji candy.

Admittedly, it had been during his pre-school activities and Yuudai had been given the same number of little candies; But hell, giving Ji sweets was like giving meth to addict and then letting the fucker loose on society. Konohamaru was dead a dead man next time Sasuke saw the little freak.

After Ji took off, Dai and Hiro decided to act out and just when Sasuke though things couldn't get any worst, Miki took Itachi's rice crackers and now the little boy was crying for his Dada.

Sasuke ignored the stares, snarled at the all the women who tried to offer their assistance as well as their phone numbers, as he managed to calm his younger children down. Akihiko held Miki, making sure to little snack thief kept his greedy little paws off his twin's crackers. The children's nanny, Mine, was tangling with the hyperactive Ji while Sam and Rai were trying to help their father by keeping Dai and Hiro out of trouble.

If Naruto did not insisted upon doing this every year, Sasuke most defiantly would not be there right now. Yet each year, since they were married, Naruto insisted on documenting their growing family with photographs. He started when it had just been them and Akihiko, and each year it was the same, a group portrait of the kids and then individual portraits of the children. Sasuke really didn't get the reason for it. They had tons of pictures of the kids thanks to Naruto and his trusty little camera. There were also the home videos, and commissioned paintings of each other their boys that Naruto just insisted that they have.

…That reminded Sasuke that he needed to get in touch with that guy to come down to paint Itachi and Miki's portraits; He would do that tomorrow after Akihiko's dentist appointment.

Thankfully, their main family portrait had been taken three days before Naruto had left for his yearlong mission. These annoyances were arranged for when the twins could sit up properly and had a bit more hair per Sasuke's own insistence and now he was here, suffering for his vanity.

Hiro, tugging at the laces of his hamaka, was clearly upset with the traditional outfit. Dai was trying his damnest to loose his sandals and what the hell had happened to Miki's face? Sasuke stopped to pull out his handkerchief and went to work on savaging Naruto's precious photographs. This was the absolute last time he attempted this shit alone. Next time he would just have the damn photographer come their house instead of putting up with this madness. He really should have let Kurenai accompany him. Curse his damned pride.

Finally when his brood once more reigned in and Sasuke's temper once again under control after he snap at the latest wench that dared to approach him, Sasuke barked at the photographer to get on with it before he walked out the door with his business.

Masaki-san was used to the Uchiha family and clan leader's peculiarities. He simply ushered each child to the small dais with the backdrop Namikaze-sama had chosen when he was last in the studio.

It had taken a little over two hours for the tedious process to end and by the time it was over, it was late in the afternoon and the little ones were hungry. Feeling more tired than he been in a long time, Sasuke only wanted to get his children home and let them loose on their tutors, but Hiro had started whining about odangos then Dai picked up the refrain, all the while tugging on the sleeve of his Otosan haori, as he tried to lead Sasuke towards his favorite ramen stand.

Hoping to spare himself further aggravation, the brow beaten father surrendered to the demands of his children, but he refused to stop at the ramen stand much to Dai's disappointment. Sasuke chose a family friendly restaurant that offered bite size portions for little ones not quiet able to use chopsticks and ramen to quiet his little Naruto down, plus enough bright colours, noise, and excitement to keep his children occupied and entertained throughout their meal.

Now that his children were armed with crayons and kid friendly menus that doubled as activity booklets to entertain active little ones' minds, Sasuke managed to have two fortifying cup of strong green tea while attending to his sons. He managed the awe-inspiring parental trick of praising Jai, Dai, and Hiro for completing the various word games and at the same time he managed to listen to Sam and Rai practice their reading skills by reading out loud to the amuse their baby brothers.

It was moments like these when he would see how his sons interacting and playing with each other that he would remember his own brother, the Itachi that existed before the village betrayed him. His once beloved and revered aniki, Itachi. It didn't hurt anymore to think about him. Sasuke could share his memories about his brother with people, laugh about Itachi's silliness, and remember the awe he felt when watched him train or their final moments together.

A small smile quirked his lips as he drank his tea. Because of his brother, Sasuke had his current life. He had his growing family, his beautiful husband, and world at his feet. He had everything that Itachi had wanted for him and more. He would be grateful to his brother every day for this happiness.

"Uncle, I see one of my squad members and his family, may I go greet him?" Ahikiho asked eagerly.

Sasuke looked over to where his nephew was pointing before nodded his consent. The boy grinned happily before jumping out of his seat and started towards the other side of the restaurant. Before he could take two steps thought, Yuudai wanted to go with him and that meant Ji was going to follow. Ahikiho glanced at Sasuke for permission who gave it easily and the older boy hurried off, holding each little boy by the hand.

Sasuke smiled before turning his attention to Rai as the little boy carefully showed Hiro how to navigate a simple maze on the back of his menu. Itachi and Miki were leaning over in their high chairs to see what Samuru was coloring and Sasuke finished his tea.

Today was a good day. It would have been better if Naruto was seated across from him, but he wouldn't trade any time spent with his family for anything in the world.

This was the life Itachi wanted for his brother, and Sasuke was forever thankful.

**II**

_**When I Grow Up**_

When she was a girl, Haruno Sakura would have done anything to have Uchiha Sasuke notice her. She turned her back on one of her closest friends and behaved in the most obnoxious manner while simultaneously throwing herself in front of boy who constantly looked right through her.

When she was a young girl, Sakura was devastated when Sasuke abandoned the village. At the time it felt like to her childish heart that he had abandoned her and she spend several weeks crying over him while her other teammate lay alone in a hospital bed.

She is rather sorry to admit that it took her three years to understand Sasuke for the person he truly was. After leaving Orochimaru's ruined underground lair, Sakura had a startling realization: She did not know the real Uchiha Sasuke. The person she begged Naruto to return to them never really existed outside of her girlhood fantasies—more startling of all, though now that she could see it with a more mature eyes, Sasuke had looked right through her. Hell, he had raised his sword ready to kill her without a though along with anyone who got in his way without hesitation…Except when it came to Naruto Sasuke had hesitated.

Sakura saw Sasuke remove Naruto from the fight before turning back on them, ready to kill them and Sakura believed he would have too had it not been for Orochimaru timely interference. Sakura had been shaken badly by Sasuke's attacks to focus on the legendary Sannin no hebi or his lackey; she could only see Sasuke and what she saw devastated her.

Yet it was days before that that terrible reunion of Team Seven Sakura discovered she had lost Naruto's heart. Then Sakura unaware of the tender bloom that had begun to favor her other teammate. Her own carelessness heart cost her Naruto's affections. As she stood on that cliff, watching the four-tailed Naruto fight against Orochimaru, Sakura had called out to the cursed boy, swearing she would do all she could and more to bring Sasuke back to him. Sakura, still with her girlish heart half understanding the terrible pain of her friend, promised to do all that she could to restore Sasuke to Naruto; At the time, she was only thinking of stopping his pain, she did not know she that she promising to forfeit her own heart for theirs. It still makes her smile to think that in some small way, she helped her best friend find and hold onto the love of his life.

And it was through them both that she found her love.

Sakura smiled gently at the man seated at the table across from her. Candle light reflected softly in his rich brown eyes, making them warmer as he gazed fondly at her over the tabletop. Iwa Hiroshi was the love of her life.

Two years and counting, Sakura's lips moved silently as he reached for her right hand.

Growing up in Sasuke and Naruto's shadows was the best thing that could have happen for her. Following her master's and friends examples in life, Sakura finally managed to find her own happiness.

She would never want to be that desperate little girl that wanted to throw her life away for a boy who never saw her. She shuddered to think of what could have happened to her if Sasuke had never left the village. Would she as desperate and bitter as Ino who threw away all hopes of happiness for unrealistic dream or would she been driven mad by her obsessions like Hyuga Hinata.

Maybe, but she refused to dwell on it. As far as she was concern, her childhood crush on Sasuke was just that: a childhood crush. Though her feelings for Naruto never went beyond that of comradely and acceptance, Sakura could proudly say that she loved him. It was with the warm affection of a sister and one of his dearest supporters.

It this affection for both men that allowed her to grow and experience life on her own terms without the drama of what could have been and maybes. She grew up, following the path of her teacher who told her to look beyond the life of a shinobi in order to find happiness, and gratefully Sakura had.

This time next year, she promised, when her dear friend returned home, they would celebrate as he had promised. Naruto even promised to sing at her wedding despite all the protests from their friends because no one wanted to hear his version of alley cat yowling that he thought was singing. However, that wasn't important, what was important was that he promised to be there, Naruto promised to come home and she was counting on him as to keep his word.

It was what he did best after all.

**III**

_**My Imaginary Boyfriend**_

_She stood on the surface of the river with a kunai in her small hands. Her body trembled as she met the cold, hard gaze of the one she loved so desperately… Why couldn't he understand that she was doing this for him?_

_How could he not see the evil in those awful black eyes of that demon and his spawn? How they used him and stole his life from him as they constantly emasculated him?_

_How could he stand over them, a furious lion defending that horrid man's spawn, keeping her from saving him and returning him to his proper place in the world? _

_If he would just let her finish this, then it all would be again. Hinata shifted her stance as she prepared to attack. Once she slipped by him and removed the ugly stains that clung to him, then he would see, then Naruto-kun would finally understand how much she loved him. He would understand and then everyone would see and this nightmare would be over. _

_A choked sob escaped her trembling lips as she tried to smile at man she loved more than her own life. _

_She was doing the right thing. She had to do this. It was the only way to save not only him, but for her to save herself, and their future. He needed to be reminded of her devotion to him, that she would do anything to protect him, even if he did not know that he needed to be protected. _

_Naruto stood on the river's shore just in front his two shadow clones that were protecting his children. His steely gaze was locked on Hinata. Every slight movement, every twitch, and every breath she took he saw and waited. _

_She would never make it past him._

_Thought it appeared that Naruto had every advantage in this fight, Hinata knew it was for show. She knew he was not going to hurt her. All of this was just an act on his part. The fearsome stare, his tensed, ready body that stood before the little demons as if would kill for them, was a part he had to play so none would suspect him in this. _

_She did not mind shouldering the blame since it was her scheme after-all. It was what a devoted wife was supposed to do for her husband to keep him from prison. No, she did not want her Naruto name sullied by this ugliness. He was going to be the Hokage, the people of the village had to trust him and adore him. If they knew the truth, if they every suspected then he would loose him most precious dream and she could never accept that._

_She smiled at him to show him that she understood his position in this drama. She understood that he would move aside at the last minute to allow her to make the killing blow. Once they were done here, Hinata and he would go to Uchiha compound and she would finish her grisly task. She loathed the task set up on her but this was the only way to she could save her beloved. _

_Without further adieu, Hinata took a deep breath, her odd eyes moved from Naruto's beloved face to spawn of that devil before she took a running start towards the demons. _

_She leapt into the air, her kunai raised to slash their throats in one blow…_

*.*.*

Although her crimes were horrific and the evidence against her damning, Hinata had been spared the shame and horrors of prison. She was found guilty of every charge leveraged against her and yet the courts had decided that she was insane. Her family was spared the humiliation of seeing it's heir imprisoned for the remainder of her days, but she was a prisoner nether the less. She was bound by a writ from the courts and the Hokage to her family home. The elders within her clan took it a step further by confining her to one wing of the main house. Her charka was sealed and the Hyuga curse mark was placed on her as a final act to appease village council and the Daimyo. Many suspected that it was Uchiha-sama and his gold that bought her final humiliation, yet it had been the lady's own Lord that demanded such a price and with good reason.

On that fateful day, Neji had returned home to find his house in disarray. The main house was on lockdown and the Hokage was there working feverishly to save his children. Their nurse had stumbled out room when she heard his voice. He saw younger members of lower houses lying near their own sick, too many were shocked by the viciousness of slaughter that had taken place in the nursery to notice their lord standing at the open doorway of what should been his children's sanctuary.

The Hokage and Haruno-Taichou were fighting desperately for miracles, Neji just wanted to open his eyes and wake up.

He couldn't look at the two babies on their small beds. His eyes that could see everything was blind this once as he refused to see his children murdered in their own beds or the horror that had become their playroom.

It did not take long for them to know who had committed the crime. They just did not know why. The truth came out in her trial along with just how ill she truly was. Hinata was sick. Neji, though he did not love her the way a husband should love his wife, had hoped that they could at least love their children as parents should while being civil to each other.

Yet to know that his children own mother hated them to the point that she want to end their young lives—That she saw them as creatures of vile putrid shame…Dear God, Hinata had come to his bed willingly, he never forced himself on her not once.

Neji would never forget that night she came to him, saying all the right things about their marriage and how they should try accept each other and attempt to live as man and wife. It was not the other way around. He never forced himself on a woman. Neji never had a reason to do so, but in Hinata's mind, she had twisted the events of that night and made it some conspiracy because her schemes were discovered and she was ruined.

She wanted Naruto to love her. She had no room in her heart for anyone else.

Neji picked up his son and carried the little boy away from the enclosed garden where his mother sat, holding a little doll with yellow hair, she called Naruto.

**IV**

_**A Perfect World**_

Kakashi watched as his son easily glided over the surface of the lake as he eagerly tried to catch his younger cousin in game of Chase the Devil. Aikihiko was a quick shadow on the water, his energies restored after a day spent with his family after a long training mission with his squad. The boy was in a playful mood and Isoka was his intended victim.

Kurenai sat on the pier with Dai-chan ensconced comfortably on her lap while Ji was situated happily on Kakashi's broad shoulders. The man stood on the lake much to the delight of the young boy who crowed merrily every time a silver-skinned fish passed beneath his uncle's feet.

Suddenly the child on his shoulders shrieked and Kakashi looked towards the edge of the lake to see Sasuke step on the lake and beside him was Samuru.

Sasuke was attempting improve the boy's charka control and on a hot day like today, this was a better exercise than climbing trees. Still, this type of jutsu was a little advanced for boy not quiet six years old but then Aikihiko was just made a Jounin and it was rumored that he would be made ANBU in the following year. No one expected anything less of Uchiha Itachi's son.

Talent was abound in this unique family, Sasuke's sons and his nephew were the best generation of Uchihas living thanks to open and nurturing home that Sasuke and Naruto created that allowed the boys to flourish and grow without the demanding expectations that had burdened Itachi and Sasuke. After Sasuke's defection, Kakashi never thought that he would live to see this moment with him married and a father as well as the blood relation to one of his students and related by marriage to another. He never thought that he would experience the life and simple pleasure of family or that Sasuke would see the same. Their lives were different, they were not meant to be men living lives as these, but neither would ever give up what they had been so blessed with.

Kakashi watched with a practiced eye as Samuru took his first tentative steps on the lake's surface. Sasuke stepped back and allowed his son stand on his own, Kurenai called out her praise to the little boy with Yuudai clapping and cheering for his brother. Aikihio and Isoka gave up their game to hurry to their young cousin side to offer their advice while jumping around Sasuke before being waved off by the boy's father leaving Sasuke to continue Samuru's lessons.

Night soon fell over the village, Kakashi ambled along at his wife's side, holding her hand as he listen to his son describe a jutsu Aikihio had shown him.

Kurenai tugged on his hand slightly and Kakashi turned to give her his attention as Isoka ran through the gate that led to their house. They had be been invited to the manor to have supper with Sasuke and the boys after leaving the lake and now it was just them, the happy family. Kakashi raised their joined hands to his lips and pressed a tender kiss to the back of his wife's hand. A delicate blush stained Kurenai's cheeks, before she laughed and gently pushed him away.

"You are a terrible romantic, Kakashi," she teased. "If I were not already your wife I would never be swayed by your pathetic attempts at seduction."

"Why would I have to attempt seducing you when you have far ensnared me in you web of beauty and tender romance?" was his glib reply.

Long used to the game, his wife bantered, "So I am no longer worthy of charm and romance?"

"You are worthy of the praise of angels," he countered. "But I doubt I could ever do you such justice."

"So you are giving up?"

They stood before on their front porch, the soft glow of the pathway lanterns illuminated the bowers of flowers that Kakashi had planted with his son and all his little nephews for White Day. The place was a picturesque backdrop that framed his lovely wife. It had been some time since he last thought of how different his life would be if Asuma here in his place.

Kakashi no longer felt guilty as he drew Kurenai into his arms. Her soft, husky laughter was the sweetest music to his ears. She flowed against him like water; her arms fell comfortably about his neck as she raised her face to meet his kiss.

After Isoka was asleep, his parents returned to the lake for their own game of Chase the Devil. Kakashi was accused of cheating but Kurenai did not complain too much as she allowed him to catch her more often than not. Nor did he protest when she pull him into below the surface with tantalizing kisses and soft touches that spoke of sweet promises that he was relished in with abandon.

For all his sins and his regrets, Kakashi would never regret his life with this woman for as long as he lived.

—_flip the script—_

_Walk a minute on the dark side_

They had come to pay their final respects to the last member of the House of Fire. As the young heir and last blood relative of the Lord Daimyo was laid to rest, the people of the country talked of who would the Lord appoint as his successor.

Even before the child could breathe his last breath, members of the Daimyo's court were trying to buy the Daimyo's affections in the effort to win the coveted position. Even as the funeral progressed, speculation was running high amongst mourners. What noble house would the Lord Daimyo chose to succeed him? From proud nobles who claimed distant kinship, friends, and loyal followers all believed that they had the Lord Daimyo's favor, whom could he choose?

Whom could he choose indeed?

The Lord Daimyo held few illusions about himself now. With his family gone, those beloved ones he could have saved had he not been so stubborn and prejudiced against his Kage, the Lord Daimyo could no longer hide from his faults. He was dull man, stupid with little to no imagination, greedy, and lazy. Not since his grandfather's father did his family boasted a brilliant man or a fearsome leader. They were all pampered, spoilt creatures who spent their days in leisurely pursuits believing that theirs was a divine right and all others were non-existent. It was this intolerant belief, he realized, that ended to his line. Listening to those who shared his beliefs delayed him in seeking the best medical specialist in all the nations until it was far too late.

His Kage came when summoned but by then his little grandson was in final stages of the terrible sickness. She tried her best, but in the end, she could only make boy as comfortable as one could in his final hours.

His grandson passed sometime during the night in his sleep. The Daimyo had not left the boy's side at that day.

Noble families are notorious for inbreeding. First cousins marrying first cousins, half-siblings jumping in bed together, with uncles marrying their nieces all led to some rather horrid illness interspersed throughout their genetic pool. Oddities such as a sixth finger or a hairy mole that was on some unknown great grandfather back that your child now has on his face. These were absurd mysterious of heredity that could amuse others for hours on end.

Of course, there was a downside to the constant inbreeding. Mental illness, heredity diseases, and the like were the prevalent in the noble houses. The current ruling house of the Fire Country was an old noble family. The current daimyo was a piggish little man of little intelligence, character, or wit.

He was self indulgent, lazy, and foppish. In his inner court he had surrounded himself with people that fawned over him as they tried to curry his favor, for this useless creature was one of the wealthiest lords in the five nations thanks in part to the military might of his hidden village.

The chief source of the Fire Nation revenue was made on the backs of Konoha's shinobi. And what did they get for their servitude and sufferance? This man, the effeminate nincompoop that made a man like Danzo Hokage, spat in the faces of the brave men and woman that swore to undying loyalty to their friends, brothers, and family for their village.

Of course, Karma was well known for both her generosity and parsimoniousness. And sadly for the Daimyo of the Land of Fire, her hands were closed and Fate had come demanding more than few pounds of flesh. With the viciousness expected of the divine, Karma brought the self-serving little despot low from his high perch, leaving him alone as prey those that once fawned and worshiped him. No one cared for his fears, the fact that his body was racked by the illness that claimed all of his kin. He could hear them laughing and scheming when they though him too weak to carry about his duties. They came to him with false smiles and sympathies unaware of how his eyes were now open and he was no longer the fool in this game.

With his Kage seated at his side, the Lord Daimyo finally did what his ancestors would understand thus be pleased by him in his final days.

With the Daimyo's most trusted advisor and the Lady Hokage bearing witnesses, the Lord Daimyo pressed his seals into his last decree.

Tsunade moved quickly for it was what her lord had insisted. His time was short and he knew what would happen once the court learned of his decisions. His successor would need the full backing of the village's shinobi as well as shinobi on the Council. Would Tsunade support his will?

The Hokage raced back to her village under the cover of darkness with two of ANBU guard staying as close to her as they dared. The nobility was not above hiring assassins to attack the Hokage as they played their desperate little games.

Thankfully, Tsunade returned to her village without incident. She by-passed her tower, her duty to the Land of Fire and Konoha were far more important than need to rest or even grab a precious bite of something to eat, she hurried on to the sprawling district on the western side of the village.

The Uchiha District.

Standing outside the gates stood Uchiha Sasuke.

Tsunade landed softly several meters away from the dark garbed man and she had to wonder again about this entire situation. It was all too sudden and made very little sense, however, she had given her word as well as swore a blood oath to her Lord. She would do as he commanded, even if she had reservations. Naruto would never forgive her if she denied his husband, yet she could not help but feel as if there was something more to this, deep beneath the surface, something was not right about all of this.

Quietly, Tsunade called out to Sasuke. He turned towards her direction when she moved towards him. Calmly she reached inside the folds of her robe and removed the blood bound seal just as she reached him, her elegant face betrayed none of the doubts or concerns that she was feeling beneath the surface.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she looked up at the man who once betrayed them and would have killed her last little love. She faced the man that she accepted because it meant that love's happiness. She looked up at the man she wondered more than once should she have killed. She stood before the man that had the power to destroy them all. She stood before a man still saw as an enemy of Konoha and she held out her hand because she had no proof of any of this other than his devotion to her Naruto. Tsunade pressed the scroll into his hands and met his curious gaze with her own serious one. "Will you invite me into your home for tea, Uchiha-sama."

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review.


	5. I've been trying to find my way back hom

**Chapter Five:**

_**I've been trying to find my way back home**_

**I**

He dreamt often of endless sheets of bronze satin. Soft and smooth, it flowed over his heated body, torturing him with wind swept caresses and long forgotten kisses. Limpid pools of lapis-lazuli shimmered in the darkness drawing him into their depths, making him forget that he was only human and that he could drown if he stayed within them for too long. Shimmering fields of sun dappled golden silk slid enticingly through his fingers, urging him to grasp and hold tight. Caught in the passions of this maelstrom of rich blue and dark gold, Sasuke was a helpless victim in this strange eroticism that had his every nerve singing in anticipation and naked want.

Just as he threw himself forward to become one with the chaos, the cry of child snapped him out of his slumber and away from the dream of his lover's embrace.

Dark eyes stared up the dark beams and white tiles of his bedroom ceiling sleepily as Sasuke waited to hear if the child would call out again. Less than a minute later Miki's voice sounded over the baby monitor calling for his Otosan.

Yawning broadly, Sasuke rolled to his feet, grabbing his discarded robe from the foot of the bed as he pushed his feet into his bed slippers before he stood up. Unintentionally, his eyes fell on a pair of pale orange and cream slippers peeking out from under the bed and Sasuke felt his heart clench.

It's been over two weeks since Naruto's squad was due back in the village. No one had heard from them in the two months prior to the end of their mission and with this delay, the Hokage worried over their fate. With no answers or Naruto coming in, the Hokage sent retrieval Squad to bring them in.

A squad consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburme Shino, and Hyuuga Daisuke was the team sent out to pick up Naruto's trail.

That was two days ago.

They lost communication with Aburme that afternoon just as he was sending out a distress call. After that, the line went dead. The Hokage only waited that long for Sasuke's unit to return from their weeklong mission.

Sasuke would have left immediately, the more they delayed the colder Inuazki's trail became, but his children needed to see him and his unit needed at least a few hours of rest in a real bed before taking off for what promised to a very deadly mission. An advance team of ANBU medical nins had been sent ahead with an escort unit to bring back the Konoha ninja, Sasuke's unit would rendezvous with them at halfway point and take over the search for Naruto. With luck, his trail would be easily picked up and they would find him within a matter of days.

For the now, his duties as a parent to be more important than any mission and as Naruto had said often enough, the children were more important than their own lives. Naruto would have never forgiven Sasuke had he went out on another mission without spending at least on day with their children. And he was glad that he had come home. He really missed the noise and happiness that followed his sons like clouds.

Quietly, Sasuke entered his children's nursery and he quickly stepped over to one of the two cribs in the center of the room where one of the twins was awake, whining piteously for his Otosan.

Miki was rubbing fitfully at his left ear while tears gathered in his dark brown eyes. Sasuke was worried about a possible ear infection but Sakura assured him that Miki was just recovering from a slight fever and that he would be fine in a matter of a day or so. Sasuke gathered the baby into his arms and immediately the little boy laid his warm face on his father's cool chest with a small whimper.

With the baby tucked in one arm, Sasuke made a quick turn about the nursery to check on his other sons before returning to his bed with the sleeping baby.

Sleep returned easily to him once he was back in his bed for a few precious hours of sleep. He would not let his family down by failing to bring home his children's mother.

Morning came all too soon and before the sun had cleared it's highest point, Sasuke's Unit was well into Grass Country. They reached the rendezvous point to find that both Naruto's unit and the three trackers had been heavily injured with a few with a life threatening injures. The leader of the medics had been able to get an idea of what happened to Naruto.

**Naruto had been captured.**

*.*.*

Running swiftly on silent feet, Naruto quickly darted over the prison rooftop just barely missed being shot in the back by the guards that were trying to stop him. He slid down the angled tin roof before putting charka into his feet just at the edge to keep from tumbling over the edge. At the last second, he grasped the edge, using the momentum to swing his body down and under the lip of the roof where he planted his body into the eave created by the roof's overhanging ledge and the wall.

Overhead he could hear the guards calling out to another who did not stop and went tumbling to the hard ground. From his vantage point, Naruto saw the man had fallen on his neck. He was dead. That meant there were six more on the roof and about twenty still alive inside the prison that were trying to restore order after the riot Naruto had caused.

He had to thank that gang of idiots for helping arrange his distraction and subsequent departure for this lovely bit of paradise.

Seriously just because he was smaller in height and weight, it did not make him rape material. People should not judge another based on appearance. He shocked the group of six thugs that entered his unlocked cell shortly after lights out.

Were they not listening when the warden put the word out that Naruto was a soldier of the Daimyo from Wind Country when he tossed him into general population? Of course, the fool had been expecting some light entertainment in the form of Naruto getting the hell beaten out of him or worst, which was why his cell was left unlocked. Pity for them Naruto had other ideas for the night, but he made sure to welcome and take real good care of his new friends before stepping out to handle his business.

What he wouldn't give for his shrinkin and kunai. All he had to work with a couple knives he picked up from the kitchen and machete he stole from a guard. His hands and feet were good enough in most instances, but the trouble was becoming thick and he needed to clear certain spots in a hurry as he made his way to the rooftop. Now that he was outside, stealth was his number one priority since the guards had guns and were not afraid to shoot him in the back if he appeared in the open courtyard. He waited until he heard the guards move off before slowly crawling down the wall and the melting into the shadows at the base of the building. He crept along the side of the wall until he reached the rear of the prison, that faced the open rice paddies and he made his move.

A simple cloaking jutsu covered him as he skimmed over the watery ground. His destination was the bamboo thicket just north of the prison. Once there, Naruto would travel west until he reached the Doushin River and he would follow that towards Sound. Crossing the river would put him half a day from the Valley of the End. Naruto would be back in Fire County and home within five days. He only hoped that his unit had made back to the village and that they were all safe.

Three days later, he had just crossed into Sound when he realized that he was being followed.

Cursing his damnable luck and his lack of stamina, Naruto hurried to put more distance between him and his followers. He was trying his best to conserve his chakra for when it came to getting back into Fire Country, but it looked as if he was going to have put up one hell of a fight due to the number of people he sensed coming behind him. Naruto had started to jump into a tree when he was felt pulse of chakra he had not felt in more than a year. Disbelief rushed through him but all doubt was pushed aside when he felt it again.

A slow smile made its way onto his tired face and blond haired man collapsed wearily against the tree he had been preparing to disappear. A short bark of laughter escaped him as Naruto recalled the last words his husband had said to him shortly before Naruto had left the gates of the Uchiha district.

"That bastard," Naruto chuckled to himself. "I should have known he would have come."

Sasuke had promised him that he would bring him home again.

**II**

Home, his love was finally home and Sasuke wasted no time in showing his gratitude as he worshiped his husband's body.

A curtain of golden silk brushed the sides of his face as the beautiful man moving over him collapsed against his chest, sobbing softly into his ear as Sasuke's powerful thrusts surged into his body, touching him deeply as the friction caused by his heaving body sensually rubbed his heated arousal against their taunt stomachs.

Strong fingers grasped the hair at his nape jerking Naruto's panting mouth to Sasuke's where he was devoured with each shaking breath. He grabbed at Sasuke's shoulders, whining and begging for what the bastard was not ready for him to have just yet—the long, slow, powerful stokes into his rectum, the constant hits to his prostrate along with the rubbing of his arousal all were leading towards his bliss! Oh, if only Sasuke would touch him! Naruto really wanted him to touch him least he go mad from this pleasure.

Last night after reaching the village, Sasuke left his husband in the ANBU medical wing before going to prepare his report. While he was away, Anko was summoned to debrief Naruto before turning him over to medical team who gave him a clean bill of health. Naruto came home to find his family in bed, a small supper waiting for him in the kitchen, and gifts from his children who were excited to see their mother again.

The next morning, Naruto awoke to the feeling of hands moving all over his body, a hot, persistent mouth left a rapidly trail of open mouth kisses from his neck down his torso as those greedy hands pushed open his sleeping robes. Jet silk slid over his torso and slipped through his grasping fingers as the man above him devoured his burning desire. Naruto nearly came off the bed when his manhood was engulfed in that talented mouth of his husband.

God, it had been too long since he had been touched like this. There had been far too many lonely nights when there had only been heated memories of wild, passionate embraces to see him through the worst of coldest night when his heart ached for the comfort of another in his bed.

Had he been a weaker man, Naruto would have given in to the temptation to seek comfort in another, except his husband had long ruined him for others. No one could touch him the way his lover could, no one could make him so wanton in his desire that he would forget himself in his need to please and to be pleased by this man. His body shook and trembled pathetically in his husband embrace as frantic tears streamed down his face when his lover finally moved to complete them.

It was heaven. It was hell. Their bed was wreaked from their spent passion. The bed clothes had been pushed to the floor, the fitted sheet was torn away from the corners of the mattress by clawing hands and the lovers harsh rutting.

Naruto was sobbing now, harsh, gasping breaths pouring out his lips as his bliss ran high. Sasuke's pleasured grunts were muffled against Naruto's neck. It was all either could to remain quiet in the predawn hours with their boys still asleep.

A sharp cry tore from Naruto's lips as he released his passion between their jerking bodies. Sasuke groaned at feeling of his erection being squeezed in that warm, tight vise but he did not come. He forced his body to stop moving as he willed his blood to cool off. He wanted this to last longer.

After several quiet moments with Naruto breathing heavily in his ear, Sasuke resumed his task to find his own release. Naruto's hands left the torn sheets to hold on to the man that was dragging him back up that hill.

Some where in between the grunting and sobbing, Naruto found himself sitting up with his legs locked around his husband's waist and his arms clinging tightly to Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke's long hair stuck to their sweat slick bodies, Naruto's hair clung to his face and the back of his neck and shoulders. He was lost, utterly and completely lost. Naruto raised his face from where it was buried in Sasuke's shoulder, to look down at the man who was both his anchor and his destroyer, before he clamped his mouth of Sasuke's, sealing their cries as they were fully connected as one body, grasping desperately to each other in their quest to find bliss in the other's skin.

Naruto awoke again in the late afternoon. He was camped out on one of the comfortable plush sofas in the family room with an open book lying on his chest. His eyes snapped open to the patterning sound of little feet running through the halls. There were plenty of giggling that accompanied the heavily little slaps against the hardwood. Naruto did not move from his position except to remove his book before quickly settling back down with his eyes at half-mast, watching for the young terrors to make their appearance.

He did not have to wait long, Miki and Itachi came tumbling into the room with Dai and all three were giggling in delight at whatever mischief they had created. Dai bent down and tried to pick up Itachi but stopped when he noticed that the two toddlers were staring at something on one of the sofas.

Dai look up, blinked twice before letting out a happy cry as he took a running leap onto Naruto chest.

"Kaa-san," the boy shrieked merrily when he caught expectedly in the air. Naruto laughed as he crushed the laughing child to his chest. He leaned down to nuzzle the boy's soft curls before pressing a kiss to his crown.

Happy giggles poured from the little boy as he basked in the affection that was being showered upon him. Naruto snuggled the boy for another moment before turning his attention the two small dark-haired little boys standing at the room's entrance and he smiled gently.

Yuudai, happy and content on Naruto's pillow, looked at his little brothers and waved them over. "Itachi, Miki, Kaa-san is home. Give him a hug." He cried merrily.

Instead of coming forward, the twins stepped back. Miki grasped Itachi's hand, and Itachi stuck his thumb in his mouth and was staring up at Naruto with curious, yet fearful eyes. Not that he could blame them of course, he had been gone during one of the most important years of his toddlers lives, the twins did not know he was their other parent. He looked different from them and Sasuke, he was even different from the man in the photographs that were in the house. Naruto was, for all intents and purposes, a stranger to them.

He admitted to himself that it was going to take sometime before the twins and Hiro (dear God, what happened to Shiro-chan?) become used to him again and see him as their Kaa-san. And it wasn't as if he would not have the time to devout to his children. His darling Baa-chan had given him an extend holiday, three months to rest up and recuperate before he would be allowed to take on his next assignment.

Still there was no time like the present to get to know his children again. With that though, Naruto smiled brightly at the two little boys (he did not miss the sudden look of mistrust that appeared their dark eyes) and introduced himself, "Hello, boys, I'm Naruto. What are your names?"

Miki looked from Naruto to Yuudai then back before he let out a terrified scream of "Dada!"

Naruto could only wince as the child continued to scream and his brother burst into tears. Beside him, still giggling like mad, Dai was rolling around on the couch like a little monkey and to make things worst, Sasuke came running into the room looking flustered and panicked thinking the worst had happened. Through it all, Naruto stared on helplessly and somewhat bemused.

Man, forget what he said earlier, Naruto was ready for his vacation to be over right now.

**III**

Three months had seen a many changes in Uchiha family lives since Naruto's return.

After a month and a half of ambushing his babies, Naruto was jerked out of his sleep beside his demon of a husband by a cry of 'Kaa-san' in the middle of the night. Hurrying to the nursery, Naruto was greeted by sight of awake Itachi who had tears streaming down his little face.

A bad dream had woken up the little one and he was in desperate need of comfort. They fell asleep in the rocking chair in the far corner of the nursery, bundled in a soft, but warm blanket Naruto kept in there just for that purpose.

From there it almost as if he'd never left. All the boys are calling for him, dog piling him, and coming to him for comfort or just a random hug.

The I—Ramen is seeing it's favorite customer plus eight more often than not despite Sasuke's growls. Nor was any public park safe from the terror of Naruto with his boys. But that was the way it was meant to be in their family, happiness, laughter, warmth, and unconditional love. They were finally a family again.

Also during that time saw the marriage of Haruno Sakura to Iwa Hiroshi.

As promised, Naruto was singing at the reception. It was late into the night and most of the elder set had left long ago along with those that had to return home to their children. Sasuke and Naruto had footed the bill for the ballroom and their personal interior designer had outfitted the place to look like an elegant old palace.

Naruto stood on stage in his formal dark robe, his hat long gone, leaving his brushed down close-cropped hair shimming in the candle light. He was trying to sing a traditional love song much to the horror of those still in attendance.

"He is so bad that it is funny," Sakura whispered from her place behind Sasuke.

They were the only ones still seated at the main table. It was littered with empty bottles of wine and sake and food. Hiroshi is dancing with his sister, or at least they are trying to dance, but each time Naruto hit a sour note, the speakers squeak thus causing everyone to cringe.

Sakura has her arms draped lazily over Sasuke's neck with her chin resting on his right shoulder. She was a little tipsy, he was not because he would be damned if he gave his husband an excuse to start drinking. No matter what people though, a drunk husband was not an attractive one never mind one with a hangover.

Finally, the song came to a blessed end and the shinigami laid it to rest, Naruto came bouncing from the stage over to them with a proud smile on his face. Without a word, Sasuke held out a glass to his husband, Naruto down with relish.

"Man, singing is thirst work," he cried breathlessly. He dropped down in a chair next to Sasuke and propped his feet on his lap. "Is there anymore of that chicken left?"

"Maa, Naruto, why did you have go ruining our song?" Sakura pouted. "Now whenever I hear it, I am going to think of alley cats and chalkboards."

Naruto grinned at her as he took the plate Sasuke offered him. "That was the point." He sniggered, "It's our song: Mine, yours, and the bastard's. It is to remind us of our youth and adventures, not for you to get your freak on with your husband."

"We sang that god-awful song in an attempt to steal Kakashi's mask." Sasuke deadpanned.

Both Naruto and Sakura burst out laughing then. The wild stuff they had done as children when they let Naruto talk them into it was embarrassing and hilarious to reminiscence about now, but when they were kids, it was just fun.

They settled into a companionable silence. Naruto had moved on to the delicate nori rolls while Sasuke and Sakura watched people dance. Hiroshi joined them briefly before being pulled away by his friends for another silly game. The photographer came by to snap their photo before moving packing up for the evening. Kakashi and Kurenai joined them before wishing them a fond goodnight before leaving.

All-in-all Sakura's wedding was a smashing success. There had been a few hiccups such as Rock Lee crashing into the temple trying to stop the ceremony and the reception. Ino had been cruel and disparaging in her barely concealed envy and later she was escorted out of the hall after harassing Sasuke and Naruto.

Neji had made an appearance but left soon after the first toast to return to his children. Before he left, though, he sought a private audience with the new couple and presented them with the deed of a house purchased in the Uchiha District. When they tried to protest, Neji told them that it was only a small bit of gratitude he offer the woman that returned his children to him.

Shikamaru and Temari left hours later along with Choji and his wife. Kiba, who had been on eggshells around the Uchihas since Hinata's mental breakdown, offered a quiet congratulations to the new couple before going home. The list of others was long and heartfelt. The Hokage stood proud as any mother throughout the ceremony and her speech at the reception dinner was warm and heart breaking.

Iruka had danced with the bride and was cajoled into take as many photographs with Naruto as possible. His wife, a lovely, quiet woman stood with all the other wives offering Sakura all-sorts of advice that had the younger woman's face stained red for hours.

Naruto dance with every lady in the room, even Tsunade who was as stoic as they came could not help but be charmed by the mischievous imp and took a twirl around the dance floor.

The night ended with two couples standing at a small fork in the road. Sakura and Hiroshi would be leaving for their month long honeymoon in the morning, Sasuke was leaving for a two-week mission the following day and Naruto would begin his first day as Jounin Instructor to a new batch of Genin a few days after that.

Tears gathered in Sakura's eyes as she bade her former teammates good-bye for the last time that night. Naruto chuckled merrily as he caught her up in a bear hug and spun her just a bit. Hiroshi and Sasuke shook hands and then turn to task of pulling their spouses apart.

Sakura was the only woman Naruto had ever loved. She was his first love, his third kiss (on the cheek) and his dearest friend. He was happy for her, really he was. There were so many things that could have torn them apart to make them the worst of enemies, but somehow they, the three of them, had beaten the odds and here they were.

Tenderly, lovingly, Naruto cupped Sakura's face between his palms and stared deep her eyes. Once upon a time Naruto would have done anything for this woman. For her affection, he would have fought a thousand battles, to stop her tears he would have braved any danger, to make her smile he would sacrificed his pride. Once he could have done anything just claim her as his own. A slow, sweet smile graced Naruto's lips as he bent forward to press a kiss to Sakura's brow. Her small, callous hands reached up and grabbed his wrists. She trembled slightly, from the cold or suppressed tears, Naruto didn't know.

She understood what he was doing and she had a half a mind to tell him to stop that things were not going to change, that she would still be his best friend, his sister—that she was still Haruno…

A breathless chuckle tore way from her trembling lips. She raised her face to his and with a quick push up on her toes, Sakura pressed a chaste kiss to Naruto's grinning lips before pulling away to stand with her new husband.

"You are still the Number One Surprising Ninja, Uzumaki Naruto." She laughed merrily. Oh, how she loved him.

"Good-night, Sakura-chan," Naruto held his hand to Hiroshi. "Welcome to the family, Hiroshi."

The other man, who was tall, slender and bookish, returned Naruto's cheerful smile with one of his own. "Goodnight, gentlemen. See you in a month."

"Hey, hey, Sakura-chan, don't forget that we are having dinner at your house when you get back. So don't get knocked up, yeah?"

Sasuke was certain that only reason Sakura fell to capture Naruto was because of how tight her wedding kimono was around her legs and her sandals. That she almost had him too but her legs got tangled in her under robes and in the next second she was falling and would have fallen on her face had Hiroshi not caught her around the waist.

After round of good-byes, the contented Uchihas started towards their own home. Naruto never found his ceremonial hat, his hamaka laces were undone, his sandals were in his left hand and Sasuke was at his side. Everything was right in his world.

Their own wedding had not been that spectacular or lavish. It had been him, Sasuke, and Akihiko with the owners of a small inn in Rice Country. They were married with innkeeper and his staff as witnesses.

Neither had wanted a large or formal wedding with all it's pomp or ceremony. They had wanted something that was quite and simple and very informal.

The smile on his face drew Sasuke's attention to him. Slowly reaching out, Sasuke took Naruto's left right hand and entwined their fingers.

"What are you thinking about, Dope?" He asked quietly.

Naruto gave their hands a slight tug before bringing them to his lips to kiss the back of his husband's hand. "Us and how cheap you are."

Sasuke let out a short bark of laughter. Naruto's smile turned into a grin that promised nothing but trouble for the rest of walk.

"So you are saying that you are not happy with something that I have done in past, love?"

Naruto snorted, "Of course not. You have been the soul of generosity. I am very happy with you, Bastard."

The merry twinkle in his blue eyes told him that the game was afoot and Sasuke was more than eager to play. "So what displeases you about my "character"?

"Do you remember our wedding feast, Sasuke?"

This time a gaming grin pulled on Sasuke's lips. "I recall our wedding night rather well."

"Hentai."

"If you wish."

Naruto laughed, "What the hell are you going on about? I am talking about our lack of a proper wedding feast."

His husband's response to that inanity was a chortle. Naruto tried to glare at him, but honestly, he couldn't believe that he had said it either. It was the kind of complaint a woman (or an effermant gay man) would make and as far as Naruto was concerned, he wasn't anywhere close to being an effermant anything.

"Flaming—"

Naruto quickly turned on Sasuke ready to throttle him he finished that…

Sasuke did not even try to hide his smirk. "…queer"

He was livid. "You're dead, Uchiha." Naruto growled, "You're fucking dead when I get you home."

"Of course, dear."

Naruto would have shrieked but that would just be giving the bastard more ammunition, so he contented himself to punishing Sasuke when he got him home.

**IV**

Two days later found Naruto in the Shinobi Academy with Iruka. Naruto was introduced to his team that morning and now getting Iruka's perspective of them since he had spent the last three years as their instructor. Naruto had given his team the specifics for their first team exercise for the following morning along with the ominous warning of not to eat the next morning. He was going to administer the now infamous Bell Test to his lucky students. Kakashi had laughed uproariously when Naruto had told him, while Kurenai and Akihiko stared at the masked man worriedly before he explained the survival test to them leaving them to wonder about the man's sanity. Naturally Kakashi defended himself by pointing out that the Third Hokage had developed the test and that both Jiraya and the Fourth had administered it to their Genin and apparently their (and Kakashi's) students had survived and they turned out fine, (he ignored his wife's not so sublet cough of 'Orochimaru') and he went on to praise the method. Kurenai did not roll her eyes at her husband; she just picked up the tea tray from the center of the middle of the coffee table and went to the kitchen.

She called out to Naruto asking if he and Akihiko would be staying for supper, she was serving roasted fish and steamed cabbage rolls. Naruto politely declined, he had to get home to his boys, plus he had a early day in the morning but he gave Akihiko permission to stay and at Isoka's bequest (his rather obnoxious begging), Naruto said that Akihiko could stay the night as well and go fishing with Kakashi and Isoka much to both of the boys delight. As he walked out of his uncle's home, Naruto heard Kurenai ordering Kakashi to go bathe because he smelt like sweat and wet dog and she did not want that scent in her dining room.

Naruto returned to his own form of chaos that included a review of his sons' lessons and pouring the stack of documents Sasuke had left for him to review.

The Daimyo was ill, and due to strange sickness that ravaged his clan, he was without an heir, officially.

As he read his children their bedtime story, Naruto's mind drifted over to the document hidden in his husband's desk. The seals and bulls on the thing could not be faked, nor was Tsunade's warning to him.

The older members of the Council still did not trust Sasuke, and that included Tsunade, yet she, unlike the other members of the of Council, had a personal stake in the Uchiha household. She officially adopted Naruto, making him her heir and accepting his children as her family. They were her family; she did not include Sasuke.

That left Naruto reading over Tsunade's missive to him with cold eye and disaffected heart. Naturally, Sasuke did not open it, although he was quiet aware of the Hokage's notes to his spouse as well as the feeling of those Council members he had failed to win over, purchase outright, or kill without raising suspicious. He knew that Naruto was pretending to be their agent, their bribe of course being the title of Lord Hokage.

Naruto tossed aside Tsunade's missive and turned his attention to his household accounts and his social calendar. He would abate Tsunade's fears in the morning, while giving her just enough bait so she would not suspect him of double-crossing her, after all he still needed the information she provided him about the elders' movements and her plans to neutralize Sasuke if she ever felt that he had become too great of a threat.

It was too late in the evening for him to be fretting about the petty machinations of Konohagakure's political elites when he to deal with little, yet important details of his family's daily life. He met with the housekeeper, the steward, the head gardener, and the head chef. Accounts needed to be settled, new linens were to be ordered since Sam was moving into his own bedroom, Sasuke wanted to extend the children's outdoor play area, and a space was needed for Rai's birthday celebration. Their social director was scheduled to stop by the following evening. In addition, there was Uchihas annual spring ball that needed to planned. It was the social event of the year and this year would extra special since they would formally be introducing their heir to social elite of the Fire Country.

Naruto wished his staff a goodnight and then set about signing receipts and signing off on purchases, before going to bed.

The next morning, Naruto was racing through Team Seven's training ground with a merry smile on his face as the two little Genin tried to trap him in the trees. With a quick turn, Naruto managed to dart behind the boy and girl to go back to pick off the loud mouth little boy who refused to work with his teammates.

It took the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon, but Naruto's first training exercise with his group of Genin did ended on high note. The little brats learned towards end to work together—and all three managed to get tied to the post. They even stuck up for each other to the end when Naruto threatened to sending all back to the Academy.

Feeling proud of his little band of rugrats, Naruto decided to treat his team to a late lunch at Ichiraku Ramen as he gave them their training schedule for the following week, barring all assigned D-Rank missions. Once his Genin were fed, Naruto sent them on their way and he went home to deal his excited brood with Ichiraku take out and red bean ice cream.

He was roughing housing with boys in the garden; Isoka had come over for dinner so it was a packed night. That evening, Naruto lay in bed with his boys as they watched a movie and Rai happily telling him everything he wanted for his party. He wanted a small circus that Sasuke would most likely scoff, but he would still write the damned checks despite what Naruto thought because the bastard spoilt the children horribly when it came to holidays and their birthdays. Naruto promised that he and Otosan would talk about it. Knowing that promise as good as a yes, the little boy settled down with his Kaa-san, and they both finished watching the kid friendly film before everyone fell asleep.

* * *

Please review. Feedback is the soul of a creation.


	6. Rose Lui

**Chapter Six:**

_**Rose Lui**_

**I**

Tsunade smiled softly at the man on the other side of her desk, Naruto returned it with just as much as affection as he always had for her as he continued with their conversation. Beside him, as always during these check-ups, was Uchiha. The twins were going on three years old, and Naruto was joking, saying silly things such as their nursery was empty and how Sasuke missed having a baby to cuddle.

Tsunade, as always, collected sperm samples from both men. They were both young and healthy; the samples taken were really more of formality than a necessity, especially when one took into account that only one of the men would be providing the sperm. As always, Uchiha's sperm was healthy, well formed, and alive. Naruto's sperm that was dead.

Though a female host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune could bear children (with both Tsunade and Naruto being proof of that fact), it was glaringly obvious that male host was the exception to this. Over the years, Naruto came to accept that he would never father a biological child. He was happy and content with the children Sasuke had given him. The boys were fine and healthy, and they were the family that completed Naruto in every way. But Tsunade did not see it in the same manner. Don't mistake her, Tsunade did love those little boys as if they were truly her blood relations and she would do anything to insure their health and happiness; It was just that she felt that Uchiha was using Naruto's sterility and the children to tie the powerful shinobi to him.

Tsunade listened with half a smile as Naruto talked about their new surrogate. She was shocked at the almost uncanny resemblance the Mizu kunoichi had with Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina with her fiery red hair and rich blue eyes. Uchiha usually chose blondes as their surrogates with either blue or green eyes, in the hopes of a having a child that shared at some common features with his husband, only to fail each time due to dark hair and brown eyes` were dominate genes while blond hair and blue eyes were recessive. But Tsunade's grandmother had been Uzumaki with the same brilliant ruby tresses, so maybe this time they would have their blond child. Naruto laughed, saying he hoped it would be a daughter, it would be the perfect revenge against the misogynic Uchiha lord. Tsunade continued to smile at him, only at him as Naruto continued his delighted chatter.

She prayed the girl would not conceive or miscarry in the first trimester.

Since this was a business transaction with a very hostile shinobi nation, Uchiha was working directly with the Daimyo of Water Country, of whom their surrogate was a close relation. The insemination was going to happen in Konoha, with the surrogate being promptly moved to Sand where and her guardians would for the duration of her pregnancy. All fees and other expenses had been negotiated and the first installment was to be paid if she did conceive. Tsunade was aware that Uchiha had paid hefty sum already to bring the girl to their village and putting her and her guardians up in a very lavish inn with Suigetsu acting as bodyguard. The Uchiha surrogates were not well received by certain factions within the village or a few members of the council who tried without success to woo Uchiha in an effort to connect their families to the powerful lord.

Tsunade could only smile as Naruto gushed happily about their new surrogate while Uchiha looked on indulgently as his husband babbled on about how pretty and intelligent the woman was without a care.

Naruto always tried to develop a friendship with the women who gave birth to their children. He was there for check-ups, ultrasounds, or was just there as a confidant or friend. Naruto liked to joke that all that bonding with the surrogates was as close as he could ever come to actually giving birth to his children.

Today, after the samples were taken and necessary arrangements were made for bringing the surrogate to Konoha, their talked turned away from their family to the latest politics of the village.

A few days later, Sasuke was meeting the Council to discuss the Daimyo's rapidly declining health while Naruto spent the morning with his Genin on a D-Ranked mission. They were weeding the Hyuga large vegetable plot on the south end of the Hyuga Estate. It was literally the last place he wanted to be, but he was the person who wanted to work on his team's physical endurance as well as teach them not all missions were hunting missing Nin or daring rescues, a shinobi had to be able to blend into every form of society.

Naruto was happily ignoring his students' grumbling about how they should be training or going on 'real' missions instead of slaving away under the hot sun while he went over his list for everything that still needed to be done for Rai's birthday party. He was in the mist of wondering if they should invite their new surrogate when he heard someone scream his name. All work ceased at nearly desperate cries, Naruto looked up from his little journal-his pen hovered over the page he was writing on when shrill scream of his name sent him bounding towards the main house.

He started to follow the cries and found himself running to catch up with Neji. Neji was the first to reach the wall of Hyuga warriors and Naruto suddenly realized where he was. He slowed down his run to a walk, before stopping near the guards.

Weapons were drawn on him immediately as he drew his own. He knew where he was and who was behind the wall of guards and the closed wooden gate. The Rasengan appeared in his right hand. The guards drew back a step, he could see the fear in their white eyes. Nothing was going to keep him from ending that bitch's life except the desperate cry of child. Looking past the guards, Naruto could see a little boy clinging desperately to the gates, his tiny face screwed up in tears as he called again for the madwoman screaming Naruto's own name.

"Kaa-san," the little boy cried out again. Tears stood out on his small face breaking Naruto's heart and igniting a powerful rage in him once again. Suddenly the gate opened, the little boy tried to dart forward but was quickly swept up into his father's arms and carried away from the madwoman's prison. Neji came short when he saw his friend standing in the middle of the hallway with a kunai in his left hand with his right hand closed in a tight fist.

Neji did not question why he was standing there, he knew his friend well enough to come to his own conclusions. He made a gesture inviting Naruto to return to main part of the house, away from Hinata's prison.

Naruto sent this Genin home with the promise of a more physical training session on the morrow. With the children gone, Naruto joined Neji in small room that overlooked a water garden.

A cool breeze flowed through the open doors as the smell of clean water and the warm garden filled the air. With great reluctance, Naruto pulled his gaze away from the peaceful scene to look at man seated across from him at the low table.

Before all this insanity with Hinata, Naruto was once a frequent visitor to Hyuga household. He would come to train or mediate with Neji. Lord Hiashi opened the door to the fair-haired shinobi thinking that the boy had been coming about courting his heir. It was a simple mistake easily made by all not familiar with the boy. Neji never tried to correct the misconception for Hinata seemed to glow within those months. Then reality came in the form of Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto's visits to the Hyuga compound began to be less frequent until he stopped coming at all.

Hinata would still smile her secret smile, while looking wistfully beyond the gates. She still believed Naruto was courting her and she was waiting for him.

She would not stop waiting for him, even now, locked in her madness, Hinata still clung to the belief that Naruto was coming for her.

Since the faithful afternoon when his father-in-law had pull him out of Hinata's hospital room when Neji tried to kill her while she lay in her medically induced coma, Neji wondered when Hinata's mind broke.

Her life was no worse than any other shinobi in the village. She had been the heir of the second most powerful clan, female, and not exceptional as a warrior. She did have some talent as a teacher, but her father pushed her to become a medical nin to help her on the path a journeyman shinobi. She only made it to rank of Chunin. It was her choice, Hinata chose not progress further because of some misbegotten idea that she had about Naruto and the type of woman he wanted.

After a servant placed a tea setting on the table before taking her leave did Neji finally meet Naruto's frank questioning stare.

"Would you care for a cup of tea?" He inquired politely. Naruto nodded and Neji began the tea ceremony.

Preparing the tea was a calming ritual that allowed Neji introspection of his problems without the emotional connotations that distorted his view of situation. It was how he was still able to sit across from the man, who through no fault of his own, cost Neji's children their mother and laid a terrible stain on the Hyuga Clan.

Once the tea was poured and they both had their cups, only then was Neji ready to talk. Naruto was looking at the silk scrolls on simple wooden walls. The Hyuga main house must have seemed backwards and outdated to anyone who lived in the Uchiha manse. They had no electricity or modern plumbing. They did have running water but with ancient pumps in the kitchens and bathhouses. Their goal was remain serene and harmonious with nature. It was the philosophy behind their jutsu. Naruto understood that and at one time thought that he could accept such an existence had he followed in Jiraiya's path as a hermit—but Sasuke came back and leaving was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"I'm sorry for your children continued suffering, Neji," Naruto murmured.

Pale eyes flicked to the more face before the looking out at garden. "I don't blame you. No one knew how sick Hinata was until she attacked the children. She hid her illness well." Neji paused to take a sip of his tea before continuing. "The elders want to kill her. They say it would be merciful to end her life instead of allowing her to continue her terrible existence. I am the only thing standing in their way." He did not miss the look of surprise in the other man's eyes or the speculative cunning that quickly followed. "She is my children's mother," he reminded the other coolly.

"And she would be their murder," Naruto shot back.

Neji nodded his head to show that accepted argument. "I swore to her that she would never suffer again if I could prevent it and I will honour that vow."

"Then you would do well to let your elders put her out of her misery."

"She is not a wild animal," Neji shot back hotly. "She is my wife."

"She is mad." Naruto pointed out. "If Hinata escapes that walled in garden, she will kill your children if they cannot defend themselves. Your son is deeply attached to her. Hinata is still a shinobi, she is a kunoichi, and she will manipulate him if you don't stop her now."

A silent breeze flowed through the open doors overlooking the water garden, gently pulling at Neji's unbound hair and the long sleeves of his yakata. He looked tired to his friend, too tired for man a few years shy of thirty. It was as if Neji had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He could accept the elders' decision to put an end to Hinata and to end her suffering. Yet could he rob his children of their mother.

"The reason I stopped taking missions outside of the village and I work from home, I came home early and discovered that my uncle and Hanabi in Hinata's chambers with my children. I knew something wrong. Mai-Mai had become withdrawn and solemn and Nikko was suddenly so desperate for approval. I did not know what they were doing to my children—Hanabi is convinced that she can save Hinata. She doesn't believe that her sister is sick. She has convinced my uncle that Hinata needed to the children that she would remember them and love them like a mother and Hinata will be healed." Neji frowned down into his cup, "She has a doll, Hinata does, a little doll with yellow hair and blue eyes. I think she made it for the child she dreamt of having with you." He ignored the startled look on the other man's face as he continued quietly in his quiet tone. "As I said, Hanabi is convinced she can cure Hinata. Today, Hanabi took that miserable doll and destroyed it before Hinata's eyes. It was the doll Hinata was calling, not you. The doll's name was Naruto. She thinks of it as yours and her child."

Naruto looked away in disgust. "You know I never did anything to encourage her fascination with me." Neji nodded. "Even after her declaration I did not reciprocate her affections. I did not know Hinata—I was so fixated on Sasuke…" Naruto pushed his empty cup to the side before he rose from his cushion. "I will not apologize for not loving her. I will never apologize for being the man that I am. We will never know what kind of lies she told herself that made her believe that I loved her, but I know that bitch tried to kill my children after she slaughtered yours." He stood up and bowed politely to his friend, "Do yourself a favor, Neji. Get over your guilt, you were a child and were never told the truth about your father until you revealed your clan's shameful secret. Get over it and let her die. You're not protecting anyone by allowing Hinata to live. Thank you for the tea, but if you will excuse me, I need to return home to my husband and my children." Without a final look to his friend, Naruto walked out on the open porch and leap up over the rooftop, leaving Neji alone with his thoughts.

**II**

Naruto was not ready to return home. He drifted over to the Kages monument for a nice long chat with his dad. He had stopped by to see his mom the day before. Kakashi had been there telling Obito and Asuma's memories about fishing trip he took to Isoka and Akihiko on. Naruto smiled, thinking that Itachi had to have been listening.

Naruto dusted off his father's name. He was seated on the ground facing the elegantly craved Kanji characters that made his father's name.

"It looks as if I am going to be following in your footsteps again, Tou-san," Naruto smiled softly, a bemused expression on his otherwise calm face. "My students, I have a brooding genius, a rabid fan-girl, and a dead last. Junzo, he's the prodigy. He was top of his class in the Academy. The kid, he's as smart as a whip, he also idolizes my bastard and thinks I'm not a real shinobi so he's resisting my teaching. The girl, Ima, has no chakra control, no physical endurance, she's incredibly weak, the only thing she has going for her is her affinity for puppets. She's the first puppeteer shinobi Konoha has had in two generations if I can keep those damned medics away from her. Too many of our kunoichi have given up on serving in the field. ANBU's been complaining about the lack of qualified female candidates and in the last five years the number of females shinobi qualify for Jounin status has dropped to twenty percent.

"I'm going to beat the fan-girl out of Ima, I am going to make Daisuke sit down and teach him to be a real shinobi. I'm going to show them what shinobi really look like and if they get it, then I keep going at them until they do…"

"Still talking shop with your father. I knew I would find you here."

Naruto did not turn around to face Tsunade. She knew he would be here, she followed him here. There was the gentle rustle of her clothes as she moved to his side. Naruto caught the faint hint of her delicate perfume as she knelt in the grass.

For a long moment, Naruto sat in silence, waiting patiently as the Hokage paid her respects to her family and sensei.

Though she did not look it, Tsunade was rather frail. Her skin, if you touched it was thin and soft, there were a few crow's feet at her eyes and the corners of her mouth that her jutsu could not smooth out, nor was she as agile as she had once been almost twenty year, when she last fought Orochimaru. Tsunade was old and age was reminding her that fact every day.

"How are things with you and your Uchiha?" She asked finally, setting the tone of their usual meeting so to observes it would appear as nothing more inconsequential than a disapproving mother-in-law chiding her son about his marriage in a completely incongruous location.

"We are the same," Naruto replied evenly, "He's bringing home more work these days, but I assume that's due to his added responsibilities. I had to point out to him a few days ago that he is neglecting our children due to this. I am going to lock him out of his study again, if this continues."

Tsunade made a sympatric noise, the fact that he failed to turn something up in his search was upsetting. Either Uchiha was getting wise or Naruto was playing them false. She refused to believe the latter, Naruto was devoted to the village and to her, he would never betray either of their faith in him.

Frustrated and more than a little disappointed, Tsunade filled Naruto in other Council's next step to gain control over the Uchiha. She was not pleased with the idea, but she knew that Uchiha would snap if the Council tried to force him to deny his children and marry a woman who would give him "legitimate" heirs. They had their bride already chosen, that did not surprise him, it was rather who they chose that made him question their mental states.

"Ino?" Naruto stared at her as if she had grown another head.

Tsunade nodded. "She volunteered, I believe it was Choji who made the suggestion."

"No doubt he was pursued by that little tramp." Naruto scoffed. "She's a year older than Sasuke, she's pushing twenty-nine, hell, she will be thirty soon. How many children does that dried up little bitch think she'll be able to push out before her womb expires?" He spat, "Fucking Ino. Isn't she a little too old to still be carrying around a torch for man she had a crush on as a preteen."

"I admit that this is not one of the better ideas the Council has had," Tsunade grunted softly as she stood up from the ground. "Still the Council will approach him in two days with their resolution—"

"They forget that he is the Daimyo, and that is an autonomous position," he said softly. "No matter what the Council wants, they can't force him to do anything."

In the waning afternoon light, Tsunade studied the face of the young man she thought of as her son. She could not see Naruto as a traitor—She stepped closer to him, reaching up to take his face into her hands.

"He is not our lord yet," she reminded him, her eyes searching his face, looking for a sign or a signal to would banish her doubts. "Until the lord Daimyo passes on, Uchiha is still a citizen of this village and under the will of the Hokage."

Naruto nodded. His face the perfect mask of a shinobi before his kage…and Tsunade's heart broke.

For so long she had taken Naruto's loyalty for granted, twisting it in her mind his affection for her and his duty to the village were signs of devotion and his loyalty, which always hers to command.

She lowered her hands, her head bowed, "You are the child of my heart," she whispered. "All I've ever wanted was your happiness." She raised her face, a tremulous smile on her lips. "Does your Uchiha make happy, Naruto? Does your husband make you truly, blissfully happy?"

Naruto did not understand this sudden mood Tsunade was in, but he smiled and nodded. She reached up and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek. The scent of sweet grass and the clean forest winds surrounded him before Tsunade disappeared into the coming evening.

Alone again, Naruto stood for a moment gazing off into the distance where the Hokage's Tower rose standing watch over the bustling shinobi village. Something had just happened between them he just did not know what it was. Yet the moment had passed, the sun had set, and he alone in a glade with ghosts.

**III**

The sun had completely set by the time he left the village proper and disappeared in the Uchiha district.

Bypassing the guards at the main gate of his home, Naruto swept through the rear gardens to his home. He was need of a shower, but that would have to wait until after supper. He quickly changed his clothes, reaching for a long sleeved tee shirt and a pair of loose trousers. He washed his hands and face then headed out to find his family.

Naruto was assaulted by the sounds of children's laughter and music as soon as he entered the family room. A warm smile graced his lips as he strolled through, patting little ebony heads and kissing upturned grinning faces.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke seated in his favorite chair with Miki and Itachi still seated on his lap waiting for him to continue reading from their storybook. Dragging Hiro on his left leg, after stopping to look at and praise everything that the boys shoved in his face, Naruto finally made it to his husband and two little ones. He stooped down to drop a kiss on each little boy's crown before leaning forward to receive his husband's kiss.

"You're late," Sasuke told him.

"I stopped to talk with Neji and stayed for a cup of tea. I also went to visit with Tou-san for a bit." Naruto told him before he swooped down for another quick kiss. He looked back at the boys and growled playfully, "Kaa-san's starving. Which littlest Uchiha should he eat first?"

Dai, Ji, and Hiro let out wild shrieks and went racing away from their mother as lumbered behind them, growling his most obnoxious troll voice that he was going grind up them and gobble them down in his ramen soup.

…_sn…_

Naruto had just rinsed the soap from his hair when he was suddenly pushed against the shower wall, his first instinct was throw his elbow back while his other hand grabbed the bar of soap, but his elbow was caught and his body was shoved forward. Before he could react, a hot mouth was attached to the back of his neck and his legs were kicked open.

A greedy hand roamed his body before dragging him back against the hard body of his husband. Sasuke dropped Naruto's arm, Naruto dropped the soap and brought his hand up to grab a handful of Sasuke's hair pulling him down towards Naruto's eager mouth. Leaning forward, Naruto braced his hands on the shower walls as he presented his opening to his husband. Sasuke was quick and efficient in preparing his lover, he body was strumming with a desperate need to be inside the other man that it took nearly all his will power not just ram into body to sate his possessive hunger.

He needed Naruto, not for his war with the council and the Hokage, not for his climb to ultimate power in the Land of Fire, he did not need him for any of the reason others in village though they understood or knew.

With a quick thrust of his hips, Sasuke was buried deep, connected, within his ultimate desire. Naruto's back arched sharply as he cried out in absolute bliss. Sasuke had hit his prostrate dead on and then he began rapidly drive his hips forward, frantically trying to split his poor husband in two as he forcefully buried himself in his heaven.

Almost an hour later, Sasuke stumbled out of the shower before he collapsed in a boneless mass on the warm titled floor, panting as if he had run to Kiri and back, he was completely winded.

Naruto, however, was still in the shower. He lay sprawled helplessly on the shower floor, unable to move never mind breathe. He had only enough strength to turn off the water before collapsing in a puddle.

"You still alive?" Sasuke called out to him when he finally noticed the other man hadn't come out of the shower.

Still too weak to do more than roll on to his back, Naruto groaned, "Just barely. I think you almost broke something this time. I can hardly move." And upon uttering that statement, Naruto came to a terrible realization. Forcing himself to sit up, Naruto glare at the naked man sprawled out on over the floor and hissed. "You bastard, I have training with the my brats tomorrow. Damn, if I can't walk."

Sasuke snorted, "I suggest you choose exercises that don't require you to move around."

"Bitch," Naruto growled

Sasuke chuckled softly as he reached up to push his wet hair from his face with one hand as his propped his upper body up on one elbow to regard his husband. "I think that title best suits you, my dear, considering it was my dick going up your ass."

"Bite me."

A malicious smirk graced Sasuke's devastatingly handsome face, "Bring your ass over here and I will gladly do so, again."

Naruto laughed at the dirty little quip before slumping back down on the floor listening to his love's hearty chuckles as he pushed aside his thoughts of the day.

**IV**

It was raining the next morning. The last thing Naruto wanted to do was go out in the rain, so he decided to bring his team to his home to train. He sent out three clones to the fetch the runts while he got up and went about helping his children prepare for the day. Sasuke was going to stay in bed for a long as he could. Now that he had the time, Sasuke slept in past sunrise nor did he miss having morning meals with his family.

He came down a half hour after Naruto, to a surprising quiet breakfast room. Their children understood that their Kaa-san was a shinobi, their Otousan was a shinobi, as was Uncle Kakashi, and even Ahikiho were shinobi, but this was the first time they had ever seen Naruto dressed as a shinobi. The Jounin uniform and flack vest with the Konoha forehead protector seemed so out of place on the small man whom they loved and adored that it disturbed them to the point silence.

The twins were frightened. They did not understand why their Kaa-san did not look like himself, so when Sasuke hesitantly asked what was wrong, the dam burst and each child started crying about how they did not want to see their Kaa-san dressed like a shinobi.

Naruto could only gawk at those little brats in horror, because he hadn't known what wrong either, but this took the cake.

Sasuke cooed and patted dark heads, but nothing could erase that shit-eating grin on his freaking face. He was proud, damned proud of his sons for boxing Naruto into this latest corner.

Naruto on the other hand was pissed as this was, of course, all Sasuke's fault. Sasuke's had used Naruto's comfort against him and damn it, it stung his manly pride to know that his precious little ones saw him as some delicate little thing that needed protection. Man, talk about irony and twisted fucking sadist luck.

"You did this to them!" Naruto cried, jumping to his feet and pointing an imperious finger at his devious husband's face. "Boys, stop that racket, I am dressed in my uniform to teach my students."

"But you could be hurt, Kaasan," Hiro wailed.

Naruto reminded himself again that he loved his children and that their other father was a hell spawn. He smiled gently down at his babies while discreetly flipping Sasuke a bird, "But you forget, little Uchihas, before I became your beloved Kaasan, I was the dashing and heroic Uzumaki Naruto! I am soon to be the Orange Hokage! You can't be Hokage if you are a helpless weakling. I am just as strong as Otosan, yeah?"

"_Otosan's_ bigger than you and he has the Sharingan," Sam told him.

Naruto frowned, "I am the _Jinchūriki_ of the Nine-Tailed beast, Kyuubi no Yoko, the third straight Uzumaki from Whirlpool to carry the beast, I am also the Toad Sage and the living embodiment of the Will of Fire…"

"And that is why we must protect _Kaasan_," Sasuke said pointedly, to their sons, he said, "Remember my sons, we will we always protect _Kaasan_, he belongs to us and no one will ever take him away from us."

"_Hai_!" The little rascals happily cheered their father's obsessive claim on the other man. Naruto really tried hard to recall a moment in his life when he did not belong to this Uchiha.

Laughing at the children's antics, Naruto urged them to finish their meal. His vest and headband had been removed to keep his children calm though he did replace them once his Genin arrived. For the rest of the morning and throughout the afternoon, Naruto worked with his cell in the main house training room.

It was late in the afternoon when Naruto finally released his team for the day. For a brief moment, Naruto just sat staring out into the rain soaked yard of the main house training grounds. He took a deep breath before rising from his knees and started for the family's living quarters to shower and change for the audience Choji had requested with Sasuke.

Later, Naruto was kneeling on a low cushion slightly behind Sasuke's low bench on his husband's right hand side. Naruto wore a dark blue _hakama_ with Uchiha crest prominently displayed on his _kimono_ over his heart. Because he would also be Uchiha-dono's Hokage, a sheathed sword lay at his knees with the hilt turned towards Naruto's right hand.

On Sasuke's left was low table with the all the seals and insignias as the Daimyo's heir and the current regent of the Fire Country. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke wore plain trousers and a shirt. It had been a deliberate decision based on why Choji had requested this meeting. Sasuke was formally showing his contempt for the other man and it was clear to all present that neither Choji nor his companions would leave this meeting with their honour and reputations in place.

Sasuke glance briefly at the small woman hugging close to the wall behind the room whose envious gaze was fixed solely on the man beside him. The expression on her craven face was triumphant as if she expected what would happen here today would finally give her long held desire.

Ino had always been an overconfident fool, but this time she had gone too far in her games, and Choji was a bigger fool to have gone alone with her scheme. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto would forget this insult by the Akimichi Clan.

"Akimichi-san," Sasuke drawled lazily, "I am curious. What would you do if someone came into your home and told you, before your wife whom I suppose you love, that they will nullify your marriage, strip your two daughters of their name and heritage, so you could marry another? This is nothing you want, mind you, it is just that a friend of this interloper, has decided that she wants to be your wife, regardless of how you feel about her, or that you love your family, this woman doesn't care for any of that, she just wants what she believes is her due. What would you do, Akimichi-san? Would you listen to the fool that dared to come in your house and insult the life you have built with the person you love. Would you hurt your children, whom you adore beyond all reason and whom you live each day for? Would you deny them your love and their happiness out of the selfishness of a person who means absolutely nothing to you? Tell me Akimichi-san, what would you do?"

Naruto did not have to raise his gaze to see Sasuke's now crimson eyes staring out across the room. There was startled gasped from the two civilians who had come with Choji and Ino to attempt to intimidate Sasuke. He could smell the fear rolling off Choji in waves, fear that was tinted with regret. Those piggish little eyes settled briefly on Naruto's head before Choji dared to meet Sasuke's gaze.

"Uchiha-dono, our circumstances are different," Choji swallowed hard before he continuing, "Though your children are yours and you claim them, it does not alter the fact that they illegit—"

Sasuke was on his feet and in Choji's face with a dagger pressed into the rolls of flesh around his neck before anyone knew Sasuke was no longer in his chair.

"Sasuke, stop!" Naruto tried to grab his arm and pull him away but stopped when the cold, blood red eyes stayed his hand.

Choji's panicked gaze quickly sought Naruto's only to see hatred in those eyes that had always been nothing but kind when they looked on him. With it was a terribly slow realization for him, and only now Choji understood what he was attempting to do and the type of enemy he had made.

In all his discussions with Ino about this proposal, Choji never once thought about Naruto. Naruto was his friend, a dear friend who would have laid down his life for any of them without a second thought. He was the same Naruto who for years silently endured the scorn and hatred of a village that denied him everything, yet who he saved so many times… Yet here was Choji standing with two people that openly hated Naruto for no reason other than him being a Jurinki, and Ino, who wanted a fairytale life. Ino had come to both him and Shikamaru, reminding them of Asuma's last words to them, demanding that they use their positions to help her get what she wanted. Shikamaru had told her no and had warned Choji not to listen further. But Ino, like a serpent, had continued to come to Choji, whispering soft words, sometimes with tears in her eyes, with her delicate little hand resting on his arms, her breasts pressed gently against his shoulders as she whispered how lonely she was in her life. How she longed for a husband, a big strong man whom she would welcome home, welcome into her bed, and welcome into her body.

It was like he was a teenage boy again, lusting after the prettiest girl he knew and Ino played him so well. Choji had been seduced by her soft words and gentle touches. The delicate woman crying quietly in his arms was soon panting on the floor of his office or riding his cock, pushed up against a wall or anywhere. Choji lost his head as he became immersed in his boyhood fantasy, never thinking of the price she would demand if he refused her.

Shikamaru had warned him, Choji did not listen when he did not have anything to loose, Ino managed to get leverage over him—his lust—he forgot his wife, he was not thinking his daughters as he rammed his cock into Ino's cunt, grunting like a sweating pig, grunting, playing out his boyhood dreams and fantasies…

Choji looked at Naruto. He dropped Sasuke's arm and had stepped back. Sasuke still had the dagger pressed against Choji's throat, he could feel the blade pressing into his flesh, he could feel the blood seeping from the shallow wound…

His life was over either way he looked at it Choji knew it was over. Fuck Ino, the bitch fucking carrying his child and she wanted to marry the Uchiha. What the fuck was she going to say when the child was born and he looked nothing like an Uchiha but everything like an Akimichi…

Choji lowered his head, inadvertently pushing the blade deeper, and he surrendered to his fate.

"I kill them without a second thought," Choji said, answering Sasuke's question. "My wife and children are my life."

"Unlike you, Akimichi, I worship my spouse and I adore my children. For me, their happiness and wellbeing comes before any else including my own. Ino must be an incredibly good fuck if you are willing to risk your own life to try to put your mistress in my bed?" Sasuke spat. Choji's eyes opened wide in panic at the other man's words. "You think I didn't know about you rutting away with that slut in the back of your family's bakery or your tryst in her in apartment. You think I didn't know about your child growing in her womb? What, did you two think it would pass it off as mine?" Sasuke shoved the fat man away from him threw the bloody knife to the floor. "Get the hell out my house. You are lucky that my children are home, otherwise you all would be dead." He signaled Suigetsu, who stepped forward with three other guard's men quickly usher them out.

Naruto returned to his cushion and dropped down it with arms going back to support he and his legs spread out before him. Sasuke stood before him, his back facing Naruto, though his gaze was fixed on the door. Neither had missed the venomous look Ino had shot at Naruto as Choji had dragged her away.

Naruto clicked his tongue as he settled back against his arms and regarded his husband's back. "So the rumors about Choji and Ino were true. He was fucking her and now she's blackmailing him."

"It what he deserves for thinking with his dick instead of his brain." Sasuke turned to him, his expression malicious, "Either way, the fat fucker is going to pay for this. It's your call, Naru. We can blow the bastard out of the water by going to his wife and the Jounin Council. Or we tie him to us. We got enough proof to do either."

"I don't trust Choji, the man has always been too weak and this shit here proved that he is easily bought and corruptible; I wouldn't feel comfortable with him as one of my advisors." Naruto looked down at the blood knife on the floor and grimaced, "You should pick that up before one of the kids come in here."

A devilish smirk danced it's way across Sasuke's face as he bent down to retrieve his weapon. "So mean, my love," he tsked. "Whatever happened to the sweet, naïve foolish boy that used to run wild about the village?"

"He fell in love with a very bad man," Naruto smiled wickedly, his tongue tracing teeth. "And that very bad man made him want things no good little boy should ever want."

Sasuke sauntered over to his grinning beloved he reached out to cupping Naruto's as leaned down to a press a kiss against those smiling lips. "My sweet, naïve little Naruto, how well have I corrupted you." He murmured as he kissed him again.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are always welcomed.


	7. The End is Only the Beginning: Revised

I think it was Steinbeck who said that the first draft of anything is (crap).

Honestly, I suffer from E. A. Poe's worst writing sins, no matter what I post or printed, it is never my final draft. I am just too lazy to post the corrections or revised versions, which is something I should really do for my Sailor Moon stuff.

Okay, thanks for reading. Reviews are welcomed along with a _Tom Collins_! (and kiddie cocktails for you youngsters out there.)

Sean.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**_The End of an Ending is Only the Beginning _**

**I**

* * *

Naruto was listening to Samuru and Raidon playing the flute when an ANBU guard's man appeared in his garden. The cloaked shinobi laid a blood bound scroll at Naruto's feet before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

Naruto quieted his sons as he quickly read the contents of the scroll. His face expression did not change as he calmly tied the scroll off and placed it in the sleeve of his robe. With a smile warm smile, Naruto motioned for the boys to continue playing the piece they had been working on before they had been interruption. After another ten minutes Sasuke strolled out into the gardens and joined Naruto on the low bench.

He wore a plain dark blue tunic with matching trousers and long, light summer jacket with the Uchiha clan symbol on his left arm. Naruto rested his head against that shoulder and smiled tiredly. He did not know why the Jounin Council was meeting so late in the day but whatever it was had to have been extremely important if they were summoning all of the division heads.

Naruto brought one of Sasuke's hands to his lips before turning to give their sons a little tap on their noses. Naruto hurried into the house to change into his uniform and inform the staff that he would not be back in time for supper and then kissed his younger son goodnight, Naruto raced from the Uchiha compound, to the Hokage Tower to attend to the business that for him, had been far too long in coming.

…sn…

Naruto looked down the table to where Neji sat, his posture was rigid and his expression closed off. Neji had not spoken to anyone since his arrival. Naruto refrained from attempting to offer his condolences since they both knew they would be lies. Shikamaru had touched Neji's shoulder in passing while Shino offered his sympathies as he asked was there anything that his clan could do for the Hyugas in their time of grief.

Everyone knew how Naruto felt about Hinata and more than few was surprised that he was laughing with glee.

Finally, a small side door opened and two ANBU dragged in the shackled woman. Long dark brown hair spilled over the strong, bare shoulders, her left foot dragged as she limped, trying to keep pace with her jailors, only to stumble badly after a few steps. One of the guards caught her before she could fall to the floor, she let out a soft, pain-filled grunt as her broke leg gave way beneath her weight. Neji's pale eyes burned with a cold fire as his wife's murderess was lowered into the simple wooden chair before them. His lips thinned as rage overtook him once again and he wanted nothing more than to finish the job he had started before he was pulled off that twisted bitch.

The silence of the hearing room was broken when the aged clerk of the Court begin to read the charges. "Hyuga Hanabi," the Clerk intoned formally, "You stand accused of the murder of a fellow shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, Hyuga Hinata. You stand accused of assault with a deadly weapon, and you stand accused of kidnapping in the First Degree; how do you plead?"

Instead of seeking Neji's burning gaze, Hanabi directed her hate at the one she blamed for all of her sister's ill. It was at Naruto she spat, "I did not murder my sister; I ended her suffering."

…sn…

Kakashi pulled the comforter over his sleeping wife. Kurenai had returned from the Hyuga compound an hour ago, she had been angry and Kakashi allowed her to take her frustration out on him.

When she broke down, Kakashi was there to pick her up and take her home. Once he had seen to his wife, Kakashi went to check on his son. Isoka was in the den, the television was on, but the boy staring at something in his lap.

Quietly as he could, Kakashi made his way around the couch as sat down beside the boy. Isoka did not look up immediately, he was staring down at the face in the photograph. Kakashi placed an arm around the slim shoulders and pressed a quick kiss to the boy's thick brown hair.

"Hanabi-sensei is going to die isn't she?" his son asked.

Kakashi buried his fingers in the boy's thick hair and nodded.

Isoka pulled the framed photograph to his chest as he lowered his head. "Why did she do it, Tou-san? Why did Hanabi-sensei kill her sister?"

As much as it hurt him, Kakashi answered him, "Hinata-san was very ill. She wasn't getting any better, so Hanabi did what she thought could to help her."

"But why, Tou-san?"

"Hanabi loved her sister more than her own life."

* * *

**II**

* * *

Naruto watched his students run through the trees around the shinobi training fields. This was stealth and evasion training. Not having to watch the rugrats ever five seconds allowed him to think over his last meeting with Tsunade.

The Daimyo was on his deathbed, she did not think he was going to survive to see the end of week. The elder members of the council were panicked, Sasuke was beyond their reach and yet they had nothing to hold on him, nothing to pull him to Council and this made them desperate. The whole fiasco with Choji proved the worst of many of their fears, the Uchiha Lord was untouchable, with resources and the power to bring down anyone he so desired. Before he went off and killed himself, Choji's affair with Ino was leaked and that was quickly followed by the news of Ino's pregnancy. Two and two were quickly but together and it was terribly easy to deduce that Choji was the father.

To retain his honor, Choji did the only think he could do after formally apologizing to his wife, his daughters, and his clan; Choji performed the _Seppuku_ at his family temple. Shikamaru had gone to honour his friend, but Choji's wife did not.

As for Ino, she was her clan's heir, the prodigy of her generation who could have married anyone within her clan yet she chose to shame the Yamanaka Clan. Ino would never be allowed to marry due to her clan's law nor would she no longer be the Yamanaka heir. Her bastard would be adopted by her parents and raised as their child and the clan heir, leaving Ino with nothing but a life full of regrets. Both Naruto and Sasuke found both ending rather fitting. In one fell swoop, he and Sasuke were able to removed one of their biggest obstacles currently on the Council as well as neutral a potential political threat to Naruto's leadership later on. Conversely, this finally gave Naruto another powerful ally within the village and on the Council in Choji's widow, Akimichi Umeko-sama. It was obvious that Tsunade did not trust him anymore, he really didn't know why she had the change of heart, but her trust was gone, and he was not about to try to win her back. Having the Akimichi clan in his corner put Naruto in position that made his assuming the position of Hokage a damn near forgone conclusion.

Once the Daimyo was dead, Naruto would not need her or those old buzzards on the Council any more. Because she still his family, Naruto was going to give Tsunade the chance to step aside with grace and her dignity intact. Yet should Tsunade refuse, Naruto had no qualms about forcing her out.

Though he was in official mourning, Neji still supported Naruto's bid for Hokage. Naruto had Shikamaru's support along with the other voting clans as with the full backing of the shinobi ranks. It did not hurt that his husband would be the Lord Daimyo, and he was willing to give Naruto his heart's desire since it suited Sasuke purposes.

Once upon a time, Naruto's pride would have kept him from making back-alley deals and blackmailing others to achieve his goals. He would stood up before the world and declare that he would become Hokage on his own will and personality. He looked at where his ambition had brought him and how it had reshaped his world.

A cry of surprise pulled Naruto from his thoughts, and he fought to suppress a grin as he watched his rugrats successfully launch a sneak attack on Lee's students before they quickly disappeared into the trees. Naruto could honestly say he was proud of Ima today; the girl seemed to be accepting that fact that her sensei had no favorites and they were expected to pull their weight on the team.

Signaling to his brats to bring it in, Naruto decided to treat his team to a late lunch at _Ramen __Ichiraku_ before sending them on their merry little way. Naruto hated that he had to cut his team's training short, but they managed to get a lot with his sheath and endurance training regiments. Pulling pranks without being caught simulated evasion and sabotage missions. A perfectly evil smile stretched Naruto's animated lips as recalled how his brats rigged the mission office with trip wire, honey, and feathers.

He laughed out loud thinking of how poor Konohamaru was on stand down for the next two months since everyone thought that he had been responsible for the mess. It served the little fucker right for giving Ji candy again. Konohamaru though it was funny to give the poor boy sweets and watch him suffer through the affects of his ADD, well Konohamaru won't be doing that anymore after this down time Naruto was certain of that. Glancing at his watch, Naruto realized that he was running short on time. He needed to clean up and dressed before he and Sasuke were to head out to the Hyuga compound for the funeral.

_…sn…_

After her arrest, Hanabi waved her right to a trial by jury. She petitioned the Courts for a bench trial. She plead guilty to highest offense and would be executed. In his final act of contrition for his cousins, Neji asked the Council to allow Hanabi to restore her honour by committing _Seppuku_ and it was granted.

The Elders in his clan had other ideas for Hanabi. They accepted Hanabi punishment, but they did not want to see her talent go to waste. The elders petitioned to have Hanabi restored to them in the same fashion as Hinata. They were already scheming for a union between Neji and her, but Hanabi dashed all of their plans when she asked for death. Naruto had been in the sentencing room when Council presented the Hyuga's offer to her. None who knew her were not surprised that she chose death. She hated what been done to her sister and she would be damned before she allowed the same thing to be done to herself. The Hyuga Elders protested loudly as the Court accepted Hanabi's plea and allowed her to die by her own hand.

Tonight, the two sisters would be consigned to the flames together.

Naruto and Sasuke were attending only because of their positions within the village leadership and for Neji being a supporter of Naruto as the future Hokage even though he asked to the arranged marriage between Samuru and his daughter. It was a request easy to honour in light of the recent showing of mental illness within the main branch of the Hyuga family.

As the sun began to set over the village, the Uchiha Lord and his spouse entered traditional ox born carriage that would take them to across the village to the Hyuga compound. They were joined in the carriage by Kakashi and Kurenai. Kurenai leaned forward to straighten the little black cap Naruto wore that matched his black hamaka and kimono. He smiled his thanks as he adjusted his sword on his hip. Sasuke reached over and took Naruto's hand in his before turning his attention back to the scroll in his hands while the others to engage in quiet conversation about up-coming Chunin exam and if Naruto would be entering his students this year.

All too soon, the carriage arrived at the Hyuga Compound. Kakashi and Kurenai went to pay the shrine to pay their respects to the two sisters while Sasuke and Naruto were shown to Elder's chamber to pay their respects to the lord of the house.

The Elder's chamber was like nearly every other room in the Hyuga main house. Rice paper walls with delicate, hand-painted scenes of mountain ranges and waterfall graced the doors as they were moved back by a woman from the lower house member kneeling outside the door. The _naginata_ resting near her knees said that she more of a guard than servant, and Naruto did not like the look she shot him. He was tired of these damned Hyuga blaming him for what befell Hinata. It was not his fault that he never loved her.

Sasuke must have noticed the spiteful look because he slipped in hand into Naruto's and entwined their fingers, making sure that the woman saw their matching rings and making sure that she did not forget to whom Naruto belonged.

Today was his fourth year wedding anniversary, Neji sighed wearily as he watched the white smoke from the family's temple rise in the air with scent of cherry wood that would cover the scent of burning flesh. Though he did not love Hinata the way a man should have loved his wife, Neji did truly care for her.

"Hyuga," Sasuke's deep voice cut through the meloncly silence that had been an intense pail over the other's shoulders since the _kichu-fuda_. Neji sighed deeply and before turning to face his expected guest.

"Naruto-sama, Uchiha-_ue_, it was not necessary for you to come." Neji told them.

"You are our friend," Naruto reminded him. "Even though Sasuke and I were not friends of your wife, we are still your friend."

Sasuke touched Naruto's shoulder and his husband stepped back, allowing the Lord to speak, "We've come to pay our respects to the Hyuga Clan on the behalf our son. My spouse and I offer you and your children our sincerest condolences for the loss of Hinata-hime and your cousin Hanabi." Sasuke bowed to him and Naruto did the same.

Neji returned the bow with one of his own, "You honour this house, Uchiha-_ue_, I thank for you kindness."

Reaching into the sleeve of his kimono, Sasuke produced the scroll he had reading over earlier and tossed it to white-eyed man who easily snatched it from the air. Looking at the seals outside the thing, Neji knew what this was. He looked at Sasuke questioningly and met the Uchiha's smirking face.

"It saddens me to announce that my predecessor is within the final hours of his life and I fear that he may not live to see the morrow's dawn," Sasuke said evenly. "Tomorrow morning the Land of Fire will have new Lord and I will have my own kage at my side. Do I still have your support, Hyuga?"

Neji opened the silk covered scroll and nodded his head, "The Hyuga Clan will stand behind the Uchiha Clan as for as long as Naruto Uzumaki bears the name Uchiha." Neji told him.

Sasuke nodded to show he understood and he would bother the Hyuga lord no more. Reaching out, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him away from the room, leaving the Neji alone to honor his vow.

Once the door was closed again, Neji looked down at the scroll he had been practically ordered to sign. The paper already contained the names of the power shinobi clans, along with the voting members of both the Jounin and Chunin unions. With Neji's signature, Naruto will have officially stripped the control of Konohakagure no Sato shinobi from Lady Tsunade and with Sasuke's signature and seals, the Council had been utterly nullified, thus making them obsolete in appointing the Hokage.

By her actions, with those of the certain members of civilian Council, Tsunade sought to undermine and overthrow the Lord Daimyo. She abused the power of her office by forcing Uchiha Naruto to spy on his family, as the Council worked to delegitimize his marriage and strip his children of their name and heritage.

The abuse of power, the blackmail, all of it, they had enough proof to charge Tsunade and the Civilian Council with treason, a charge that Shikamaru and Shino were both heavily pursuing.

Picking up quill pen from the inkpot on his desk, Neji sat down and added his name to the terrible little document with a smile on his face. It had taken a long time, and he had done many things that were not always honourable, but Neji through Uchiha Sasuke had finally avenged his father.

*.*.*

As he watched the bitches' body burn, Sasuke could not help but feel pleased. When he woke up in his jail cell eleven years ago, Sasuke devised a plan that would allow him to achieve all of goals and Sasuke was quiet happy to admit that he had managed to accomplish them all. When he began this little venture, Sasuke never thought he would gather so many powerful allies, each seeking their own bit of revenge against the village that had wronged them in some fashion.

For Neji, it was for his father's sacrifice.

Kakashi's reasons for joining him had been the loss of those people most important to him.

Shikamaru had become disgusted with the village's elders, their petty machinations and schemes never had benefited the village or its people, and more often than not, those ventures were responsible for most of the problems Konoha incurred.

Shino and Inoki signed on for the protection of their clans. They all knew of what happened to Uchiha's and rightly feared that a few members of the council had begun to see them as threats. To allay the Council's unfounded and unjustified fears, Tsunade recruited members from each of the clans to spy on the two clans' leadership. It was what Tsunade thought she had been doing with Naruto, very same rouse done by the Council under the Third had done to Itachi and in doing so, placed Tsunade right into Sasuke's hands and he owed it all to the man standing at his side.

Silently, Sasuke raised his and Naruto's intertwined hands to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the blond-haired man's knuckles. Without Naruto, Sasuke would not have been able to accomplish any of his goals, and most likely, Sasuke would be dead somewhere without avenging his clan.

Sweet, innocent Naruto. Seducing the man had not been overly difficult for Sasuke. Naruto's obsession with him allowed Sasuke to lure Naruto into his arms and into his bed rather easily. Naruto never knew of the Hyuga's petition to Council for the Hinata to marry Naruto, but Sasuke knew. Hinata had been courting Naruto with the help of Neji, something Sasuke could magnanimously forgive since Neji never showed real interest in whomever Hinata married and he had been willing to take her as his own bride to further his own revenge against his clan's elders. This had all worked out as Sasuke expected.

Sasuke looked down at the man beside him, and smiled, for in just few short days they were going to have everything they wanted.

Naruto would achieve his long cherished dream of being the Hokage and Sasuke would finally have his revenge against the people who murdered his clan.

Revenge truly was a beautiful thing.

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are always welcomed.


End file.
